Heaven's Angel
by Poofball
Summary: Everyone knows Prue and Andy were reunited in Heaven, but will Prue have to sacrifice yet another thing for her sister's happiness? Set in Season 4 when Piper can't conceive a child of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charmed. I only wish I did.

Summary: Everyone knows Prue and Andy were reunited in Heaven, but will Prue have to sacrifice yet another thing for her sister's happiness? Set in Season 4 when Piper can't conceive a child of her own.

Hey, this is a story I wrote almost a year ago, before any of my other stories. But I never finished it, so I finished it last night, and decided it to post it after a friend said I definitely should. So I hope you like it, if I get reviews from people saying they want more, I have lots of ideas for this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two long months had passed since the mighty Prue Halliwell had passed away, reuniting her with her soul mate Andrew Trudeau. From the moment she came into the afterlife, they were inseparable. After being separated by death for two years, the emotions built up over those years came out immediately, leaving no time for chitchat.

The Elders foresaw this, and decided they would be given a very special, secret gift for their duties to destiny, and the greater good. No one knew what this gift was, or would know for quite some time. The Angelic Child was on its way.

Manor- End of Season 4

**"**Okay, what's going on?" Paige asked, noticed Piper's silence after the phone call she received moments earlier. "Spill."

**"**That was Dr. Harris on the phone. I got the results for my fertility tests." Piper began, wiping a tear away as she held back many more.

**"**And?" Paige questioned, she had never seen Piper look so defeated since they had met after Prue died.

**"**There's some problems." She added, letting a small sniff out. "Um, he said something about scarring or scar tissue, something about blunt trauma injury."

**"**Oh, honey." Paige comforted, she had no clue what to do other than offer hugs and support.

**"**He asked me if I had suffered any serious blows to the abdomen." She mumbled, giving Paige a 'you know why' look. "He seems to think, um, it would be difficult, if not impossible for me to conceive."

**"**I'm so sorry." Paige said, still trying to figure out how to comfort her. She had only known her for several months, although Prue probably knew exactly what to do. There it was again, 'Stop thinking that Paige!' She thought to herself. Then turning her thoughts back to Piper.

**"**It's weird, 'cause when I went to the future I met that little girl, I saw my little girl. I saw what she looked like and what she sounded like and the sound of her laugh." Piper rambled, wiping away tears with her sleeve before Paige offered a box of Kleenex. "I just, I can't imagine not knowing her."

**"**You still might." Paige insisted, fighting off tears of her own. In the past few months, Piper had been through so much, she didn't need this too.

**"**I might not. A lot has changed from that future." She added, thinking of what seemed like a horrible future at the time, seemed perfect to her now. It had Prue, Leo and a beautiful daughter. "I just, don't know what to tell Leo. He's so excited about having a baby."

Silence broke between the two as Paige simply pulled Piper into a tight embrace, doing all she could as a sister and friend.

Meanwhile…

Prue and Andy were walking around through the fields that were the Afterlife when good old Grams walked up to them.

"Have you made your choice yet?" Grams asked, looking towards the happy, yet heartbroken couple holding their new beautiful daughter.

"One more minute." Andy answered, seeing Prue's want to hold their daughter a little while longer. As much as they loved her, they knew Grams was right in saying she deserved a life, on Earth.

"She will be safe and happy with your sisters." Grams soothed, placing a hand on Prue's shoulder, admiring the small babe as Patty emerged from the mist. Prue simply sat down on their swing, taking several long looks at her precious daughter.

"You're my little angel." She cooed, placing a finger to her little nose, capturing every detail of her face. She looked just like Prue, with her fathers stunning crystal blue eyes. Her tiny bits of dark hair were so soft and fine, and she was so small and innocent.

"It's time." Patty said, urging them to move on. Although she sympathized deeply for Prue, since she could relate very well. Prue would feel the same way she had after giving Paige up for her own good. The only reason she was ever able to live with it was because it was to give Paige a better life.

"Did you choose a name?" Grams asked, watching Prue and Andy exchange glances.

"Yes." Prue began, beaming down at the little one in her arms. "Peyton Andrea Halliwell." The little infant in her arms began to squirm with excitement, causing everyone in the area to smile. She was a dream come true.

"It's a beautiful name." Patty smiled, wiping a tear of joy that was slowly falling down her cheek.

"For a beautiful girl." Andy grinned, playing with Peyton's tiny hands as she grasped onto his finger. He really was going to miss her, but he wanted what was best for her. Which meant living a real life.

Grams watched Prue's smile fade as she leaned in and took the babe into her arms. "It's for the best." She reminded as she handed the infant to Patty, letting Andy kiss Peyton's tiny head one last time.

"We love you." Prue smiled, wiping away a tear of her own as Andy wrapped his comforting arms around her. She fought off tears as the tiny babe held her small arm out to her parents, trying to reach them with her tiny arms. This tore at both their hearts seeing her reach out to them, begging to stay.

"See you soon." Andy muttered, smiling to his tiny daughter. It was then the three of them disappeared in a swirl of white lights, leaving him and Prue to grieve.

Manor

Piper had fallen asleep with Leo in front of the fireplace after she told him the doctor's news. They were both still sound asleep when the three entered the room.

"Piper." Grams said, brushing Piper's bangs from her eyes as they fluttered open.

"Grams?" She questioned, pulling the blanket off carefully, trying not to wake Leo. She found this very strange; Grams had never just showed up in the middle of the night like this.

"We have a gift for you." Patty said, walking into view with a white silk blanket bundled in her arms. "A gift from Prue."

"Prue?" Piper jumped hearing that, she still missed her sister deeply, and had been waiting to see her for months. "What type of gift" She asked, looking to try and see what was bundled in the blanket.

Her mother bent down, moving the blanket away from Peyton, so Piper could see the little bundle of joy. She gasped, seeing Prue's eyes and facial features on this tiny infant. And those crystal blue eyes were ones that Prue had always talked about. Every night in high school, she would ramble about Andy's beautiful eyes.

"Her name is Peyton Andrea Halliwell." Patty added, smiling as she watched Piper study the little girl.

Piper was at a loss for words, but a few managed to come out. "How?" She asked, gazing at the beautiful girl every chance she could.

"Even in death, there is life." Grams explained to Piper as she watched Piper beam as Patty handed little Peyton to her. Piper had no words to explain the excitement and sadness she felt. Prue had always given everything up for her. She gave up her childhood, Andy, her life, and now her daughter. Tears of joy and sadness sprung in her eyes as she felt the warmth from the innocent being in her arms.


	2. Thoughts

Hey, thanks for the reviews charmed4eva1990, and Peanut, glad you like it so far. Oh, and I know it's the end of season 4 (2002), but in this story, Cole didn't become the Source. He still isn't vanquished, and Cole is only Belthazor. Hope you like this chapter! There's no action yet, so hopefully you don't mind.

* * *

Piper walked around the island in the kitchen, carefully clinging to Peyton every step of the way. She didn't want to wake up to find this was only a dream. Just as she was about to open the cabinets to see if they had any bottles from when baby Matthew was around, Peyton began to howl.

"What's wrong Angel?" She asked, supporting her head as she studied her, trying find the source of the problem. She didn't seem to need a diaper change or anything, and she didn't have a fever. It was then it hit her.

"Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" She spoke softly, rocking the babe gently. The infant's crystal blue eyes were full of sadness as she snuggled into Piper's warmth.

"It's okay, I miss them too." She whispered, cradling her head. "Especially your Mommy." She smiled; taking in a breath of air, it was so hard to think or talk about Prue. It was then she could smell Prue's special scent on the little girl's blanket. This truly was a gift.

"I am never going to let anything, or anyone hurt you." She vowed, looking down at the innocent life in her arms, who actually looked as if she was listening. "I promise, no matter what."

A moment later, Leo walked in the kitchen silently, watching Piper curiously.

"Your mom protected me till the end, and that's what I'll do for you." She smiled, having her smile returned by baby Peyton.

"Uh, who's this?" Leo asked, eying the tiny baby in his wife's arms.

"Peyton Andrea Halliwell." Piper responded, turning to Leo as she placed Peyton in his arms slowly.

"She's beautiful, but where'd she come from?" Leo's brow quirked up, Piper definitely hadn't been pregnant, and neither had Phoebe. So who else was left?

"Heaven." Piper beamed, grinning from ear to ear at the little infant.

"I'm sorry, what?" Phoebe asked from the doorway, where she and Paige stood. They were both woken up from Peyton's howls. Usually they didn't wake easily, but a baby's cry isn't something you hear in the Halliwell manor.

"Prue…" Piper muttered, letting a tear fall from her eyes as she saw Phoebe study the little girl before noticing the resemblances.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe took in a deep breath as she gently pried the girl from Leo's arms, and began gently cradling her.

"Woah." Paige mumbled from a few feet away. She was too busy eying the new family member, wondering how this was possible.

"She's a dream come true." Leo smiled, as he pulled Piper into his arms. Paige just slowly left the room, feeling unwanted. Prue had somehow found a way to make Piper happy, even though Paige tried so hard. And now they would have her daughter, she was 'their dream come true'.

"Paige!" Phoebe called, as she padded into the living room, still cradling Peyton in her arms.

"What?" She spat back, in a rather nasty manner. Glaring at the tiny babe in her arms, meeting her eyes with the baby's crystal blue eyes.

"Don't you want to hold her?" Phoebe asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Not really, n…." Paige began, but before she could finish, the tiny being was in her arms. She then looked down to the little girl, who was smiling brightly, already letting herself love her Aunt Paige. "What are you smiling at?" Paige asked rudely, pushing away her loving feelings for her niece.

Peyton let out a few giggles as she raised her arm out, reaching for Paige's nose. Paige finally gave in, and smiled back at her young niece. "You're too cute." She cooed, tickling her tiny feet.

"See, she likes you already." Phoebe smiled, watching Paige bond with a piece of Prue.

"We should all get some sleep, because if we want to go to City Hall to register this little cutie." Piper gushed as she tickled Peyton's toes.

"I'll go find your old crib." Leo said as he orbed to the attic.

"Do you think that thing's safe?" Phoebe worried; it was over thirty years old!

"It's only for tonight." Piper stated, beginning to wonder how safe it was herself.

"Well, she can sleep with me if not." Paige grinned; she didn't want to give the cute baby that was now falling asleep in her arms up yet.

"If she's sleeping with anyone, it's me!" Phoebe giggled.

"You're all wrong." Piper added, "She's sleeping with me. "She smiled proudly, admiring the girl some more. Prue had given her the responsibility to raise her daughter, and give her a real life, outside of Heaven. And she would do whatever it takes to give this girl the amazing life Prue had given her.

City Hall – 8:00 am 

"So, Piper, I've been thinking." Leo began, they were in a long line up already, and they had been waiting before City Hall had even opened.

"Yeah…" She responded, juggling between Peyton and her diaper bag until Leo took the bag.

"Well, since we're getting her birth certificate, and registering her as a person… Well, we can't really say Prue and Andy are her parents." He whispered, keeping his voice low.

"Well why the Hell not!" Piper yelled, startling Peyton.

"Well, maybe because oh… I don't know. Her parents are dead!" He yelled back, startling Peyton all the more. "One for three years, and the other for one." Leo pointed out, lowering his voice as Piper tried to comfort a startled Peyton.

Silence stayed between the two of them for several minutes, before an old friend cut in.

"Piper!" He yelled, waking Peyton and Leo up from the mini naps. "Piper Halliwell?"

"Yeah?" She asked, wrapping an arm protectively around Peyton's car seat. It was then she recognized that goofy face.

"Jack Sheridan?" She grinned, he hadn't changed one bit.

" The one and only!" He beamed, looking down at the little one. "Is it yours?"

"No, she's Prue daughter." Piper responded, smoothing out Peyton's soft blanket.

"But, Prue died almost a year ago. I went to her funeral." He said, as the smile he always wore, turned into a frown. "And that thing couldn't be more than a month or so old. I don't know much about babies, but I know that."

"Don't worry, she's still a bit off, she has a bit of postpartum depression." Leo informed, giving Piper a look.

"Oh, well I better be off. Work started ten minutes ago." He then gave a small wave to Peyton before making his way up some stairs a few feet away.

"Piper, you have to be careful." Leo warned, just as they reached the next available booth.

"Hi, we'd like to register our daughter." Leo began, revealing a very alert Peyton to the woman behind the glass.

"She's beautiful. Looks just like you." The woman smiled to Piper before pulling out a bunch of papers from the desk behind her. "Alright, date of birth?"

"April 22nd, 2002." Piper replied, giving Leo a glare for saying their daughter, although he did have a point.

"Oh, so you're only three and a half weeks old!" The woman cooed, looking at Peyton watch her every move. "What's your name?"

"Peyton Andrea Halliwell." Piper beamed, looking down at the little girl who was watching the pen move. "And that's Peyton with an "e". She added.

"Beautiful name too." The woman smiled, "And parents names?"

"Piper and Leo Halliwell." Leo answered, knowing what Piper would've said.

"Alright, we're almost done this form. Just sign here, and here." The woman instructed, handing the papers to Piper and Leo. Leo signed immediately, but Piper's pen slowly hovered along the line, as she was deep in thought. As much as she loved this little girl, she wasn't her daughter, she was Prue's. She wanted Peyton to know about how amazing her mother was, and to get to meet her someday. Hopefully soon, Prue could come back, and she and Andy could raise their daughter. With her sisters, and Cole. As hard as it was, she signed the paper. Declaring Prue's daughter as hers, but it was only a legal document. Nothing more.


	3. It All Begins

Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad people like this story, I wasn't sure if people would like it, so I didn't post it a year or so ago. _Mony19_, thanks for the review, and well I love Prue too, she's definitely my favourite. And she will be appearing only a tiny bit at first, since this is about her daughter. But I can't have a story without a little bit of Prue, and there's much more to come, just not until she gets older.

This chapter takes place a year later; I know it's a big jump, but there's going to be a few of them as she grows. And remember, the Source is still alive in this story, and Cole's still Belthazor. Piper is very close to Peyton, but so are all the sisters. Even though they have Peyton, Piper and Leo are still trying for a baby, but no luck yet.

--------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------- -----------------

"Come on, Angel." Paige smiled brightly as little Peyton slowly padded through the foyer.

"You can do it." Phoebe added, squatting next to Paige, where she had her arms outstretched for the girl to finish her tiny, but huge mission. The past few weeks she had been moving her feet quickly, catching onto the idea as soon as she started.

"Yay!" Phoebe and Paige squealed as Peyton let out a small giggle while she fell into her aunts loving arms. "You're growing so fast!" Paige stated, looking at the little girls face, that matched all the pictures she had seen of the sister she never knew.

"I know, we need to start taking more pictures, and videos of her," Phoebe all of a sudden became excited with thought. "Cole! Where are the cameras?" She yelled, handing Peyton to Paige as she bolted up the stairs.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, running into the room. "Leo!" She repeated, sounding urgent.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, balancing Peyton on her other hip.

"I think a demon who was I vanquished in the attic was after Peyton." Piper sounded very impatient, as comfort came when she watched Peyton innocently stick her thumb in her mouth.

"What?" Paige responded, raising her voice. Peyton looked at her aunt startled by her sudden outburst.

"I don't know, he asked if the rumours of the angelic child were true." She began, trying not to panic, or kill every demon in sight. Demons couldn't start going after a child so young, it's wrong. "Then when I didn't answer, he saw her playpen, and began walking out of the attic. I of course blew him up before he could even think it, but still."

"The Source must know about her now, or something." Paige reasoned, shifting to her side, taking in a glance of the little girl beaming just to be in the same room as her aunts.

"Yup, where the hell is Leo!" Piper yelled, beginning to storm off. "Watch your language, I bet she'll say her first word any day now!" Paige bugged, mostly joking, although Peyton was beginning to slur sounds together already.

"Yeah, yeah." Piper waved her hand as she bounded up the stairs, yelling for Leo some more.

"I think you and I are the only sane ones in this house." Paige joked, tickling Peyton's feet, laughing as she let out her little giggles.

"You're the only dead ones too." A deep voice bellowed, as Paige turned to see a demon that looked very much so like a Harlequin fetus. She covered Peyton's eyes as she tried to orb away, but he grabbed her too quickly, and shimmered away.

Underworld

"Here is the little witch the Source ordered, Seer." The demon said to a petite woman, as he shoved Paige, who was still holding Peyton into a large cage.

"I did not ask for you to bring her as well. There were strict orders that she be alone." The Seer argued, looking directly into the tiny tots crystal blue eyes. "This will make the task that much harder now."

"Would you like me to take care of the witch for you then?" He asked, bowing down to her. She immediately moved him back up to her level, before looking at a determined Paige, who was protectively clinging onto a very alert Peyton.

"Yes, make sure this mess is fixed by the time the Source arrives." With that she then disappeared, leaving the demon, and Paige fearing for their lives.

"Out you get, witch." He stated, opening the cage up again. Pretty sure that she was about to orb away, he simply grabbed her, and used his evil energy to cancel out her orbing. "Don't even think about it."

Paige gently placed Peyton at the cage door as she prepared for battle. She knew that she had to beat him to get Peyton out safely. He began by sending a quick punch to her jaw, but while ducking, she kicked the backside of his legs, knocking him over.

"Stop pissing me off, or your fate will be the same as her mother's." He laughed, looking to Peyton who was standing by the cage, innocently playing with her fingers.

"Don't you dare talk about her." Paige's rage suddenly grew to an extreme as she telekinetically orbed a huge boulder right to him, but he simply raised his hand, deflecting the boulder from him to her. It knocked across her forehead, knocking her unconscious instantly, leaving Peyton to fend for herself.

"You don't seem that strong, now do you?" He said, lowering himself further down to the little girl. She simply stood in that very spot, glancing over to where her aunt Paige was lying on the ground, with blood trickling from her temple.

Her bottom lip stuck out, as she let out a little whimper, looking up to the horrifying creature above. He went to grab her, but as soon as his skin touched hers, a shrill of pain surged through his entire body. She was so pure and good, and… angelic, it was unbearable. He quickly pulled away, thinking of another plan.

It was then the little girl disappeared in a swirl of very bright lights. Not blue like an orb, but a pure white orb. She reappeared only several feet away, still looking terrified as she looked down to the ground.

"Screw the Source, I'm taking you now." The creature chuckled, letting an energy ball grow large in his hand. He then aimed it right for her, and when it went soaring through the air, the little girl disappeared for a few moments in the same bright lights.

The little girl watched intently as a similar swirl of white lights appeared by Paige, to reveal the powerful Prudence Halliwell.

"Don't touch my daughter, you filthy bastard!" Prue yelled, sending him right into the wall. She then clenched her fist, and watched as he tried desperately to catch his breath as she stopped his heart. He then burst into flames, leaving nothing but ash on the sandy floors.

"It's okay, Angel." Prue sighed, lifting the girl into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "You're safe." She took in a deep breath as Andy materialised beside her.

"Is she alright?" He asked, gently inspecting her, and savouring every moment with his daughter.

"Yeah, thank God she's angelic." Prue smiled, smoothing out Peyton's tiny bits of dark hair. Letting several kisses reach the top of her head, as she and Andy inspected the little toddler who was just staring blankly at them. She didn't seem to remember them much. But then she had a moment, where she howled for no reason.

"Do you think she remembers her?" Andy asked alarmed, studying the girls face to see if her emotions showed that.

"I have no clue, I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Prue answered, turning her head when she heard Paige let out a few mumbles as she awoke from her slumber.

"We'd better go, they can't find out we were here." Andy stated, turning Prue's gaze to him. She just looked down at her daughter, and sister that she was leaving behind, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Okay…" She let out a deep breath as she kissed Peyton one last time before walking over to Paige, and placing her nearby. "We love you." She mouthed one last time before taking hold of Andy's hand. Peyton simply stared at people she recognized, and felt a pull at her tiny heart, as she gave them a little wave goodbye. Watching them disappear in a swirl of lights before Paige began to stir.

"Huh?" She questioned, seeing Cole, Phoebe and Piper shimmer in.

"Oh my God!" Piper panicking, pulling Peyton into her arms; practically squishing the little tot.

"You okay?" She asked Paige, who was getting up from the ground with Phoebe and Cole's help, before looking over every visible inch of Peyton's body.

"Mama." Peyton spoke for the very first time, clamping her hands against Piper's worried cheeks. Piper looked to Phoebe, who looked just as shocked as her. She simply looked back at the little girls face, which was beaming at her success of talking. Piper couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. But it tore at her heart that she would think she was her mother, and not Prue. But the girl does need a mother, and you can't tell her that hers is dead. She let out a deep sigh, before opening her mouth. "Yes." She answered, earning nasty looks from both Phoebe and Paige.


	4. Astral Peyton

Hey, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. School was crazy the few days up to the break, then I had Christmas and everything right after. Thanks for all the reviews! And to everyone who said they want her to be with Prue and Andy, which is most people :P Yeah I know I want that too, but then I wouldn't have a point to this story. So bear with me, because eventually it will happen. Not anytime soon though. There's another twist that will come before that happens/when that happens.

Hope you like this chapter, and my sequel to A Happy Ending should be up in a day or so. The beginning's mostly written, I just need to finish it, and cut it in two since it's pretty long. Anyways, hope you like this!

Oh yeah, and you will see the beginning of Peyton's powers in this chapter. But I won't explain them all until the the next chapter so I don't give anything away.

----------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"How do you think she protected herself down there?" Phoebe asked, stroking the sleeping girl's dark raven coloured hair. All three sisters surrounded Peyton's crib, as they watched the precious angel sleep peacefully. Knowing she had been attacked by a demon really hit them hard.

"I really don't know." Piper answered, watching Peyton turn to her side.

"Do you think she used her powers? Whatever they are?" Paige asked. She had never showed any signs of powers yet, but she was only one. And shouldn't have those burdens at such an age.'

"I guess we'll never know." Piper added, letting a kiss fall to Peyton's forehead before the three sisters walked out of the room, leaving her to sleep "peacefully". Little did they know what was really happening while she slept, whom she was contacting.

The next morning, Piper had Peyton balanced on her hip as she poured a few mugs of coffee for everyone. She placed Peyton on the island, as she needed two hands to reach for the sugar.

"Excuse me…" Paige scolded playfully, catching Peyton trying to grasp her hands around the coffee mug. "Missy, you're way too young." She told, picking Peyton into her arms, moving swiftly to movements as if she was dancing with her.

"Were you trying to drink coffee?" Piper asked rhetorically, smiling at Peyton as she added cream and sugar to everyone's coffee. "You're definitely Prue's daughter."

They were quickly interrupted by all too familiar howls of a little girl. They were Peyton's howls of hunger, but she was nibbling quietly at a piece of bread in Paige's arms. Both sisters' faces screwed in confusion as Phoebe ran down the stairs with a baby identical to Peyton in her arms, with Cole trailing behind with her favourite bunny. Letting it dance before her, trying to calm her down.

"I don't get it." Paige said, looking at the two who were dressed in identical outfits, and were identical in every way.

"Just stop the crying, we'll figure it out after!" Piper ordered, covering her ears as she looked at the content Peyton in Paige's arms, and the hungry one in Phoebe's.

Dry sniffles and gulps were heard as Peyton #2 greedily guzzled every last drop of the warm bottle Phoebe had provided. When she was done, Phoebe propped the babe over her shoulder where she let out a tiny burp.

The Peyton in Paige's arms giggled at the other Peyton as their eyes met. She gave a tiny wave as the second Peyton disappeared in an astral flash.

"Woah, did she just?" Phoebe asked in awe, staring at the little tot as she handed Phoebe her nibbled bread to share.

"I think she did." Piper stared at the young girl before taking her from Paige's arms. "Even Prue couldn't control both at once." She added, looking down to her powerful niece.

"Prue could astral project?" Paige asked, as far as she knew, she has inherited her only power to move things with her mind.

"Yup, she got it about a year or so after we became witches." Piper informed, shaking her hip slightly to entertain Peyton.

"Right after she met Bane." Phoebe grinned, remembering the tall dark and naked man Prue was "kidnapped" by.

Piper smiled at her younger sister before turning to her right where blue orbs illuminated the room.

"Happy Birthday." He greeted, kissing her cheek as he gave her a present with one hand, and took Peyton from her with the other.

"Thank you." She responded, glaring at who two sisters that looked very guilty.

"So, so, so sorry!" Phoebe whined, showering Piper's cheek with kisses.

"What she said." Paige added, pulling Piper into an embrace. Feeling left out, Peyton placed her tiny hand on Piper's shoulder, pulling herself closer, with Leo trailing behind still holding her legs.

"Open your present." Leo grinned, knowing this would hurt her, and make her happy at the same time. "It's from the Elders."

Piper quickly unwrapped the red wrapping paper, shredding it to pieces before seeing what was under it all. Her fingers traced along to words sketched along the leather bound book. "Our Family" was sketched in gold writing. As she moved the cover, she discovered it was a photo album, the first page starting with Piper and Leo's wedding.

She looked up to Leo in confusion, where he nodded for her to continue. She carefully flipped the next page, revealing a picture of her pregnant, dancing with a pair of headphones on.

"Leo?" She whispered, pointing to the picture, and one beside it of her holding a beautiful baby girl, with Leo's arm wrapped around her. Over top of the picture, the words "Our Baby Girl- Melinda Lillian Halliwell" were written in Prue's handwriting. Tears quickly sprung in Piper's eyes, unsure what to feel. She closed the book quickly, prying Peyton from Leo's arms seeking the comfort she provided.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" She asked, raising her voice. Not only did it have pictures of the daughter she would never have, but in Prue's handwriting too.

"When they sent you to the future, they knew this is how everything would change." Leo began, taking her hand in his. "So they saved this book for you to see, and remember."

Piper the reopened the book to look at a few more pictures; holding back a flood of tears the entire time. Some were of Prue carrying a little girl with sandy coloured brown hair who seemed to have Leo's eyes with Piper's facial features. And some of the three original sisters together on Christmas. "Why did they give this to me?"

"I think that they believe there's still hope for all that, and so much more." Leo answered, looking to Paige, then to Peyton, who was staring at the pictures with Piper, sucking her thumb. Piper looked up at Leo before brushing her tears away and standing up.

"I better go get Peyton dressed, she's coming to P3 with me today." She gave a quick smile as she began to exit the room before Leo heard the familiar sound of "them" calling.

"Well I have to go to work too, love you!" Phoebe yelled blowing a kiss to Piper and Peyton as Paige turned to follow.

"I gotta go too." Paige and Leo said at the same time before she followed after Phoebe and he orbed away.

"Looks like we got the house all to ourselves until work." Piper told Peyton as she hummed a tune and danced her way to the stairs.

Once they reached Peyton's room, she placed the album on the dresser before she turned on the radio blasting a tune she and Prue loved to dance to when they were teenagers. It was the fun beat of "Ordinary World", by Duran Duran. They enjoyed dancing to it so much; Prue took Piper to their concert for her 17th birthday. That was a day she would never forget.

Peyton slid from her aunt's arms, holding hers out for Piper to take. Piper gratefully took her hands as the two wiggled around, dancing as a one year old would. A huge smile came to Piper's face as she picked the album up again.

"I want to show you something." She whispered, sitting in the rocking chair before pulling Peyton into her lap. Peyton could immediately sense her aunt's pain as she opened the odd book. "This is what your cousin would look like." She informed, pointing to the little baby in her arms in the picture. Her eyes wandered over to Prue, wondering what to say to the little girl about her.

"That's someone very special." She said, holding back tears at the sight of the life Prue wasn't living. Peyton simply looked puzzled as she pressed her hand against the picture.

"Mama?" She asked, looking up at Piper. Thinking she meant her, Piper nodded sadly stroking the girl's fine dark hair. She couldn't bear to tell the girl her mother was dead, even if she wouldn't understand. It was too heartbreaking.

Peyton could just sense Piper's want for the pictures to be real. Without even thinking, she nuzzled into her aunt's chest as her astral flash went off, trailing into the photo album. Cole walked by seeing this, and watched as the book slammed shut, with a presumed sleeping Piper and Peyton nearby.

"Huh?" He simply shimmered away to Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror to see if she knew anything about it.

"Phoebe?" He huffed, appearing behind her desk hidden by the coat rack.

"Cole!" She questioned, pulling him out of the corner by his collar. "What are you doing in my coat rack?"

"I think Piper and Peyton astral projected into a book." He informed, watch his face screw in confusion before thinking for a few minutes.

"Take me home, I'll call Paige and Leo from there." She ordered, engulfing herself in his embrace as he shimmered away.

Several minutes later, the four of them studied a "sleeping" Piper and Peyton. Phoebe knelt down to pick up the album, but when she tried to open it, it simply glowed an astral red and dropped to the ground.

"Leo… what did she do?" Phoebe asked, eying the wise whitelighter.

"I'll check with the Elders." He said, backing away as he orbed to figure out what had happened. Last time Peyton astral projected, she was able to control both. But why not now? These were questions he needed answered by the Elders, especially since it seemed to involve the album they gave to Piper.


	5. Trouble in Astral Paradise

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, where I explained Peyton's powers basically. If you're confused or have any questions just ask.

_PrueTrudeau_, thanks for reading, and glad you and Peanut enjoyed the astral Peyton. And I will take your advice, at least try. I cut quite a bit out of this, and I'm saving it to make another chapter since you said that. But if you think it still needs improvement just say.

Hope you all like this chapter, and I hope it all makes sense since I've hardly slept the past few days, and it's very late now :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper held Peyton close to her as she observed her surroundings. They were in the Manor just as it was, but hidden on the stairway. After a minute of ducking and observing, Piper recognized the sound of Prue's high heels clicking around on their hardwood quickly.

"Piper, you need to drink your nutritional shake I made!" Phoebe yelled, as she shuffled in from the kitchen. Piper shifted herself to the left a bit more to see into the living room where she saw herself with a basketball-sized belly sitting on the couch.

"I wouldn't drink that if my life depended on it." Prue retorted, plugging her nose as she emerged from the parlour.

"See, even Prue thinks it's disgusting!" Piper accused, hiding her face with a nearby blanket.

"But Piper, it's good for the baby." Phoebe coaxed, sitting down beside Piper as lifting the glass to her lips. "Watch, I'll drink it and be fine." She quickly gulped some before screwing her face in disgust and handing the glass to Piper. She swallowed as quickly as she could, looking up to a grinning Prue.

"See, it tastes amazing." She smiled, wiping some extra bits from her lips.

"Liar." Prue pointed an accusing finger as she joined her sisters on the couch.

Piper was sitting on the steps resisting the urge to run into Prue's arms at that very moment. The only thing that ever helped her when she missed Prue was Peyton.

"I love you." She whispered, watching the little girl peer through the gap in-between the railings watching her mother and aunts. She turned right on hearing Piper's voice, seeing the tears form in her aunt's eyes. She did all that she knew helped and sat down in her lap. She could somehow just sense that Piper really wanted to be the other Piper on the couch, pregnant and with Prue.

She looked up to Piper, knowing what to do. With the blink of her eyes, Piper all of a sudden disappeared in an astral flare, ending up in the other Piper's body.

"Uh oh." Piper said, feeling a very swollen belly all of a sudden. She looked over to the stairs where Peyton had her tiny had peering through as she let out a few giggles.

"Piper?" Prue's voice rang through her ears as she felt her place a loving hand on her shoulder just like old times. "Are you even listening to us?" She asked, confused to the face Piper gave as she turned and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Phoebe soothed, pulling Piper back to her and Prue. Piper was acting really odd towards Prue and all of a sudden freely drank the nutritional shake she had made.

"I'm fine, I just have to go to the bathroom." Piper answered, giving Prue a tight hug before making her way to the stairs and letting several tears she had been holding in fall.

She scooped Peyton up along the way and walked slowly into the bathroom, adjusting to the large bulge that took over her stomach.

"Alright sweetie, find a way to bring us back home. We can't stay her forever." Piper said, lowering herself to Peyton's level hoping for a response. All she got was a blank stare as Peyton innocently sucked her thumb.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Cole were pacing around the room when Leo orbed in.

"The Elders say Peyton astral projected into the book." Leo informed, looking over to Phoebe.

"What? How?"

"She possesses great power in the ways of astral projection. You've already seen her astral project and control both" He began. " But she can astral project herself and/or others into other people's body to basically possess them and/or takeover. And she can also astral project into other realities, like a TV, or a picture." He explained, pointing to the photo album lying on the floor by Phoebe's feet.

"But unlike Prue's anything that happens to the astral form of the person actually happens to them in real life." He finished, taking a deep breath as he eyed Phoebe to see if she got that all.

"I think we have a prime example of that now." Cole cut in, pointing to Piper's now large belly.

"Woah." Was all Phoebe could say as she covered her mouth in shock before touching to see if it was real.

"I guess that answers the question of where they are." Cole grinned, looking at Leo's shocked and concerned face.

Alternate Universe

Piper just sat on the bathroom floor, holding Peyton close as she felt the tiny life that came from her and Leo move around in her stomach. Content to be next to her recognizable cousin.

"You guys already love each other don't you?" Piper asked rhetorically, watching Peyton wrap her tiny arms around the bit of her stomach.

"Best part of the job." A chilling voice said from a few feet away. Piper looked up from Peyton to see a darklighter a few feet away with his crossbow ready.

"Don't even think about it." She warned standing up and putting an arm protectively in front of Peyton.

"I don't want her." He chuckled, pointing the crossbow at her stomach. "I want this one." He smiled as the arrow released, piercing through Piper's abdomen as she let out a painful scream for herself and the unborn child.

With the flick of her hands, he exploded into a million pieces, letting her fall to the ground. Clutching her wound with one hand, she held the other out to Peyton who was whimpering by her side.

"Leo." She called out in a hoarse voice, barely heard. It was then Peyton's tiny hand wrapped around two of her hands.

"Sweetie, help me." She began, taking in some air. "Take us home, or get uncle Leo."

Peyton did all she had ever seen her aunts do, call for Leo. "Weo!" She yelled, unable to pronounce L's yet. "Weoo!" She yelled once more, letting small whimpers come out slowly seeing the life of her aunt and cousin slip away.

Reality

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed, running to Piper's side were blood was soaking through her stretched shirt. "Leo! Get in her NOW!" She yelled, watching as Paige, Cole and Leo ran into the room with the same expressions.

"What happened?" He asked, placing his hands over his wife. But no glow came, nothing at all.

"Something must've happened to her in the book." Phoebe guessed before noticing Leo's failed attempts. "What's wrong?"

"I can't heal her, I thinkher projection has to be healed." He informed, placing his head on her chest as he wept slightly.


	6. Could it be True?

Hey! This chapter is short, but I'm leaving for California in two hours until the sixteenth. I might be able to come on a bit since my boyfriend's lending me his old laptop, but it's not guaranteed to work. So hopefully it does. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! And glad you all liked the last chapter.

Oh and to Peanut, and emelie172, I'm also glad you like Peyton's powers, I wanted them to be something different that telekinesis or basic astral projection.

Oh and _Prue Trudeau,_ Glad you liked how I did it, and you always seem to catch onto those little things I add, but don't really say.

------------------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Weooo!" Peyton yelled, going as long as her tiny lungs would go. As her grip on her aunt's two fingers tightened, she let out several tears seeing all the blood.

"He can't hear you, Angel." Piper said, looking up to the door to see if either of the sisters were coming so they could call for Leo. "Bring us home, it will make me better."

Peyton whimpered softly as she dipped her head. She felt complete in this world, she was too young to realise but her heart felt whole being here in this world. She knew uncle Leo had to come, he always did. Even just a little while ago when she had a tummy ache, he came down and healed it right she began howling for him. But why not this time?

Down in the living room, Prue and Phoebe were chatting away when they heard Piper shriek from upstairs. It was then Prue got a gut wrenching feeling, the same feeling she got when her mother was killed. But her mother wasn't there, why would she be feeling like someone was watching their mother die?

"Piper!" She yelled, frantically running up the stairs with Phoebe trailing behind, right on her heals.

"Weooo!" A tiny infant voice yelled, shocking them both as they stopped dead in their tracks. "Trick?" Prue questioned, raising her brow.

"Maybe…" Phoebe pondered, looking towards the doorway. It was then they heard a little whimper.

"Who cares!" Prue responded, flinging the door open quickly, rushing to Piper's side where a little girl only around the age of one sat at her side, shedding several tears.

"Uhh… Piper, who's this?" Phoebe asked, pointing towards the little girl.

"She's my…" She began, looking to Prue who staring deep into the girls eyes.

'_Not only was there some sort of emotional link to her, she has Andy's eye colour!' _ Prue thought.

"Daughter." She finished, looking grim as she looked over to Peyton who was staring in awe at her unknown mother.

"Yours? I could swear she looks just like…" Phoebe began but Piper cut her off quickly.

"Prue…" Piper cut her off, looking towards Prue who was too busy eying the toddler to notice she was mentioned. "I guess good looks run in the family." She smiled, trying to cover it up. "She's my daughter, from… the future!"

"Leo!" Prue yelled, remembering that Piper and the baby were seriously injured. He appeared only a moment later to Peyton's astonishment in a swirl of blue lights.

She clapped with excitement seeing him kneel beside her aunt, letting his healing touch work it's magic. Bu a moment later, she was still in pain, still bleeding.

"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked, looking up to this Leo. He was different than hers; he had much longer hair than the other Leo, and it seemed almost darker. It was then she realised he probably couldn't heal her since she was technically possessing the other Piper's body.

"Peyton, take me home please." She muttered, watching Peyton take another look at Prue before they disappeared in an astral flare.

Manor- Reality

Piper took in a deep breath as she came to, shocking everyone.

"Piper?" Phoebe mumbled for her position a few feet away. Piper soon realised she was wounded in this reality too but their tear stained faces, and the throbbing pain in her stomach.

"Heal please." She smiled to Leo, caressing his hair as he lifted his head from her stomach. His hands quickly made their way over her pregnant belly and his healing glow emitted from his palms. She was healed after several moments, and was shortly after showered with kisses from everyone except Cole. Even little Peyton was snuggling up close.

"Wait a minute…" Piper interrupted, "Why am I still pregnant?" She asked, looking down to her large belly that Peyton was snuggling into.

"I have no clue." Leo answered, looking down in awe at the child they had created that was still in her stomach. "I'll go check with the Elders." He said, disappearing in lights again, leaving everyone to wonder.

"What did you do." Phoebe cooed, tickling Peyton's tiny feet that were hidden in her small socks. Wondering if this would actually stay this way forever.


	7. Issues

Thanks for all the great reviews! Glad you all liked the Prue/Peyton scene.

_Peanut_, thanks I had an awesome time in California, and I even saw the Charmed house, and went on the set! It was unexpected, but amazing. But it's good to be back in good old Canada, I missed home when we were away.

_PrueTrudeau_, thanks and I make Leo go "up there" a bit more because other than that, healing and being with Piper, he doesn't have much to do other than be a Daddy. Which is sweet, but he'll seem a bit unimportant compared to the girls. Plus I miss the days when the Elders were more mysterious and he wasn't one, and the girls weren't as perfect. Sorry, I ramble about Charmed.

* * *

"So where'd you go exactly?" Paige asked, leaning in closer to Piper who had a sleeping Peyton on her lap. 

"I saw Prue." Piper replied with tears forming in her as she looked over to Phoebe, who was in shock.

"You got to see her?" Phoebe held back several small tears at that thought. She had been dreaming of seeing Prue ever since her death.

"Yup, she was beautiful but sad. The sadness was the same as the sadness we saw in her eyes everyday she lived here on earth since Andy died." Piper looked down at the little sleeping angel in her lap, so thankful she had a piece of Prue and Andy with her. If it weren't for Peyton, she probably wouldn't have made it through Prue's death.

"And you're pregnant?" Paige began, changing the subject. "How'd that happen?"

"Well you see Paige, when a man and a woman…" Phoebe started, but was quickly slapped in the arm by Paige.

"I mean, what happened in there with the pregnancy, and the bleeding everywhere?"

"Well, in the future that was supposed to happen before Prue died, I didn't have problems having children. And Leo and I had a daughter named Melinda." Piper began, staring down at her huge belly that contained that little girl right now. She could feel every little movement she made in there, although at the moment she was sleeping contently like her cousin.

"The little girl in the book?" Paige assumed, picking the book off the floor and opening it up.

"Yup, and we went there. They didn't see Peyton at first, but when I was shot they saw her. Prue and her seemed to have some sort of connection too, I told them she was my daughter, but I don't know if they believed it." She explained, watching Phoebe's eyes widen in shock.

"You told Prue Peyton wasn't her daughter!"

"Well what else was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know, the truth!" Phoebe yelled back, she had always been worried that Piper was treating Peyton way too much like her own daughter, and letting Peyton never know Prue.

"Yeah, well you know what!" Piper yelled waking Peyton. "Prue gave the responsibility to raise her to ME. Not you because you're not responsible enough, so I don't have to listen to this!" Piper then stormed out to Peyton's room carrying her along with her as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"This is bad." Phoebe mumbled, raking a hand through her hair.

"Very bad." Paige added, looking to the door Piper slammed shut. "At least she didn't blow anyone up?" She half joked as a familiar voice rang through the room.

"Perhaps I can help…" The voice of the eldest Halliwell rang through the house as Grams appeared in a swirl of bright lights.

"Grams… How can you help?" Phoebe sighed a bit discouraged.

"I have the only solution, you have no choice over the matter."

"And what would that be?" Paige asked, moving closer to the grandmother she still didn't know very well. Wondering how she could still come down from the afterlife and tell Phoebe what to do so easily.

"Peyton can't know about Prue and Andy until she's older." Grams informed, watching their faces fall.

"WHAT!" Both Phoebe and Paige yelled, staring down their grandmother.

"She's the most unique of cases. There have only been a few cases where angelic children were born in the afterlife, but they never had an actual physical body to carry them out into the real world. That's why Prue let her be sent down to Earth, so she could have a "normal life"." Grams explained, wrapping an arm around Phoebe, she needed to make her understand.

"Grams, we can't let her miss out on her mother." Phoebe sighed looking up to her loving grandmother with tears brimming in her eyes. "I did and it's the worst thing I ever went through. I never got to have my mom when I was growing up, and it really effected me."

"But she'll have you three." Grams insisted.

"We're not her mother." Phoebe added, walking up the stairs and leaving Paige with her.

"How can you keep a child from her mother?" Paige gave the eldest Halliwell a disgusted look as she began walking away. "If we wait to tell her about Prue until she's older, it would be like telling a child who's been adopted that they were adopted when they're older. They always fin it harder than if they know their whole lives. They'll feel betrayed by both sets of parents. Believe me, I know." With that she walked up the stairs, leaving a stressed out Grams to travel up to Peyton's room to speak to Piper.

"Piper?" She said in a low whisper, careful to not wake Peyton if she was sleeping.

"In here." Another low voice responded, when Grams walked in she saw Piper wiping away several tears with a Kleenex as she rocked a sleeping Peyton in the chair.

"You okay?" Grams asked as she knelt down next to Piper, studying Peyton for the first time since she had brought her down. Piper simply nodded, as she dabbed the Kleenex along her eyes, careful not to ruin the tiny bit of makeup she put on that morning.

"Yeah, whenever I have a problem or I miss Prue or I can't deal with the thought of not having my own daughter, I look at her and I suddenly feel much better. She's my miracle, I can't picture her not being with me." Piper confessed, caressing Peyton's pink cheeks.

"She looks just like Prue at that age." Grams smiled, studying her great granddaughter. "Wait a minute, I thought you didn't have to worry about your baby troubles?"

"Oh Grams, as if the Elders will actually let me keep her." Piper sighed, she knew that anytime she was happy, they always found a way to ruin it.

"Well why'd they give you that book then?" She asked, standing up as she blew Piper a kiss before beginning to disappear.

"Gram, wait!" Piper yelled seeing her disappear. "Why can't we see Prue yet?

"You need to move on." Her voice echoed through the room as Piper let out several more tears at that thought. She did all she could and held Peyton ever closer and she let several tears escape before Leo orbed in.

"Here." He whispered, taking Peyton from her arms and placed her in the crib before wrapping his comforting arms around Piper's petite frame.

It was then he noticed that Peyton was still having problems while sleeping. Ever since she came down to them, she would seem to be contacting or communicating with someone on the other side. She began smiling and reaching her hand out to another.

"What did the Elders say?" Piper asked, unaware of what Leo was watching.

"They're thinking about it, I'm supposed to go up there tomorrow afternoon and see what they decided." Leo began as they began walking out of the room, turning the light off on the way out. "They're worried she could mess with Peyton's destiny."

"What destiny?"

"She's THE Angelic Child, they didn't tell me what it was. But just that she had a great destiny ahead of head, and her immortality would help guide her through. But so would someone else, someone who's also angelic and close to this family. Maybe the person she seems to be contacting in her sleep?"

"Wait, you noticed that too?" Piper asked, she had always thought that Peyton simply had very vivid dreams.

"I think everyone in the house has, but I want to know who this is." Leo said, opening up the door to their room for his pregnant wife.

"Do you think it's our daughter?" Piper asked, settling herself in the bed as Leo adjusted the covers since she couldn't move too much.

"I don't think so, she's been contacting this person for almost a year now, and I don't think she could go into an alternate reality through her dreams." Leo pondered, curious as to whom it could be.

"Well it has to be someone angelic that will guide her, hmmm." Piper thought, looking to Leo to see if he had figured it out. "I guess we'll find out when she's older and the person comes out to help her in battle." Piper said, turning the light off and snuggling into her pillow.

"You're evil." Leo laughed, snuggling in closer to her.

"No sweetie, the Elders are for not telling us, maybe Grams too." Piper snickered, closing her eyes and letting thoughts of Peyton grown up with her cousin as she and Prue watched them go off to prom as she drifted to sleep.


	8. Meet Melinda

"Leo…" Piper mumbled, waking from her slumber at 6:00 am with sharp pains shooting through her body. "Leo, help."

"Piper? What's wrong?" He asked groggily, turning over to her when he felt his toes lightly slip across a wet patch in the bed. "Did your-"

"Yup, I think so." Piper simply lifted the blanket, looking down to only see the tips of her toes. "I am so not prepared for this! I didn't go to Lamaze or anything!"

"Calm down, I as a doctor so I know how to deliver a baby."

"A baby that's from an alternate reality?" Piper argued, falling back onto her pillow as anger and pain overtook her. "Just take me to the hospital, they have morphine there."

"Piper, you can't deliver a magical baby in the hospital. Especially one that we have no clue what's going to happen to it, since the Elders still haven't decided.

"I don't care as long as there's no pain and she's safe!" Piper tilted her held up and screamed for some backup in her argument. "Phoebe! Paige!"

Only moments later, Phoebe ran into the room almost slipping on the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of panic as Cole slowly walked in a few feet behind.

"Piper's in labour." Leo informed, getting up from the bed to turn Peyton's baby monitor off so Piper could go through the process peacefully. He then went out into the hallway to get several towels and other supplies where he saw Paige groggily make her way across the hall, almost walking into the doorway.

"That was really fast!" Phoebe yelled with excitement as Paige dropped herself beside Piper, still only half awake. "Did you know you were this far along?"

Piper just gave her sister a glare before giving her a response. "Of course I didn't know, I just knew Peyton giggled, and two seconds later I've got a huge belly!"

"That holds our beautiful daughter we've been dreaming of." Leo finished, sitting down beside her and placing a damp cloth over her forehead.

"Leo, Peyton's our daughter now, not this little girl that's not meant to be." Piper stated, closing her eyes as another contraction hit.

"How can you say that? I love Peyton, but this is OUR daughter." Leo turned away, shocked at Piper.

"How can you say you love our daughter more than Peyton?" Piper just stared deep into his eyes, this wasn't right. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, Peyton made things so perfect, but what would happen if Melinda joined in the family?

"I never said that." Leo was getting angrier by the moment with all the accusations being thrown around at him. Of course he loved Peyton, but she wasn't the daughter they had been dreaming about for years.

"Can we all just put this aside and let the little girl make her appearance?" Cole cut the couple off, giving Phoebe's hand a squeeze as he eyed the couple down, hoping they would get over the little argument since there were bigger problems at hand.

"I'm sorry." Leo mumbled, leaning in for a kiss, which was interrupted by another contraction. She let out an ear-shattering scream that made Paige jump right from the bed.

"I want this baby out NOW!" Piper yelled, she had never experienced so much physical pain, emotional yes, but not physical. Leo then made his way to the bottom of the bed to take a look to see if their daughter was ready to arrive yet.

"She's almost here." He grinned from ear to ear as he finished peaking underneath the blanket.

Meanwhile in Peyton's room, she awoke after hearing Piper's screams and lifted herself into a standing position inside her crib. As soon as she was into her standing position, a horrifying demon shimmered in with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"So you're who's supposed to lead to our downfall?" The demon chuckled, advancing towards the little girl. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she hoped one of her aunts would come in at any moment to save her. But as he got closer and slower, she realised they weren't. The sounds of baby Melinda echoed through the house along with greetings. They were too busy.

Peyton did all she could to get their attention; she began howling for aide. She howled as much as her little lungs would go until her screams of terror became more like little sobs as they demons arms wrapped around her, picking her up into his filthy arms. She began kicking wildly with her tiny legs, trying to wiggle free from his grasp, but she was merely a toddler, against a full-grown man.

She kept on screaming for help and kicking, hoping someone would come. But hearing them speak to the new family member, she knew no one was coming. A few little sobs of realisation and terror escaped as the demon shimmered away with her. The demon had successfully kidnapped her with help from the little distraction, and now all he had to do was bring her to the Source.

Back in Piper and Leo's room, Paige's heart skipped a beat as she heard Peyton's howls cease. She had just assumed she was hungry or grumpy after being woken from Piper, but would quickly go back to sleep. But this time was different, she simply stopped mid scream. Taking one last look at the newest family member, Paige took a sprint towards her niece's room.

When she reached the now empty room, she held in a scream when she saw the empty crib. It was obvious Peyton hadn't left by choice, since her little bunny that she was attached to was still by her pillow, next to her blanket.

"Phoebe! Cole!" She yelled, panic overtaking her. "Get in here NOW!" She practically began searching every inch of Peyton's room, just incase she was hiding, but no such luck.

"Paige, Piper just gave birth… What are you doing in here making a mess?" Phoebe asked, stepping over several toys sprawled across the floor.

"Peyton's missing!" Paige panicked, picking up Peyton's bunny and clinging to it tightly. Hoping that her whitelighter half could somehow sense her niece, she concentrated deeply.

"Paige, she's probably just hiding because of Piper's screaming or something, I'm sure she's fine." Phoebe reassured, turning quickly on her heals and scurrying back to see baby Melinda.

"Fine, I'll go after the Source myself!" Paige yelled back, grabbing Peyton's bunny and orbing away. Phoebe simply turned around to see Paige orb down to the underworld. She decided not to alarm the new family and simply quietly rushed to Cole.

"Paige is worried about Peyton." She whispered, leaning in closer to him. "Peyton's missing, but I think she's just hiding. But Paige orbed down there."

"I'm sure she's fine, and as soon as Paige realises that, she'll orb back up." Cole whispered back. "Don't worry, go see your new niece."

"Phoebe, come see baby Melinda!" Piper beamed, waving her hands for Phoebe to come over.

"Isn't she perfect?" Leo asked rhetorically, peering down at the tiny babe in his wife's arms.

"Of course." Phoebe smiled, gazing down at the sleeping girl she had heard a lot about, but never met.

"I can't believe she's actually here." A few tears of happiness escaped Piper's eyes as she gazed down at her daughter. There was no way the Elders could take away someone she loved so much. Plus Grams had a point, why else would they have given her the book? But then there was Peyton. She would just be raised with a younger sister now. Speaking of Peyton, "Phoebe, can you wake Peyton? I want her to meet her cousin." Piper beamed, they seemed to have a bond when she was in the womb, maybe even stronger in person.

Phoebe simply played with her fingers, not sure whether to spoil the family moment if Peyton truly was just hiding somewhere in the house. Scared after hearing Piper scream. She could sense Piper's curiosity elevate the longer she waited. What was she supposed to tell her?


	9. Mysterious Stranger

Thanks a lot for all the reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Peyton's howls of terror could be heard all throughout the Underworld. Some demons ever seemed to show sympathy towards the girl after hearing her torture. Paige had just orbed down into the Underworld to hear her niece's cries for help slowly becoming more faint.

"I knew I was right." She grumbled, running after the sound of Peyton's howls.

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, Phoebe was eying her newest niece as Peyton's howls filled the house, scaring baby Melinda. As both their howls grew loader and louder, she handed Melinda to Piper as she got up from the bed to see Peyton walk in through the doorway. Her face was completely red from her distress as she walked beside Cole, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, practically jumping from her bed and taking her into her arms. "Why are you crying?" She asked, smoothing out Peyton's raven hair with one hand as she showered the little girls red cheeks with kisses. "Shh, don't be sad. Don't be sad." She comforted, looking over to a now content Melinda.

Peyton's howls slowly decreased into sobs as Phoebe continued to rock her gently, humming a sweet tune as she did so. Peyton's breath tried to catch up with her between sobs; she had strained her little lungs out from all her howling.

"Here, come see your new cousin." Phoebe offered, placing Peyton on the bed. But to everyone's surprise, she didn't run to Piper like usual. She just sat at the end of the bed, letting out a few little sobs.

"Sweetie, please stop crying, it's breaking my heart." Piper soothed, giving her hand out trying to reach Peyton with Melinda in her other arm.

"And my ears." Cole added with his hands over his ears before earning a slight smack of the arm from Phoebe.

"C'mere." She mumbled, pulling the sobbing Peyton closer to her. Missing her fine hair trying to soothe the distressed tot.

Underworld

The demon walked up to several guards that were guarding the Source's lair, still carrying Peyton's who's howling changed to a light sob.

"Here's the one the Source asked for." He grumbled, showing the sobbing Peyton to one of the guards.

"You may proceed." The demon grumbled back, lifting away their long rusty spears for them to walk by. Peyton's sobs ceased as she stared down the demon lifting up his spear. She was used to seeing these types of creatures all the time, but never without one of her aunts to protect her. Following their example, she simply stared him down; giving him the most threatening look at toddler could give at that age. Which wasn't too much.

As they walked into the lair, she saw many torches lined along the wall, giving the lair a dim lighting. In the middle stood a talk and large built man, with a red cloak covering his face.

"Bring her to me." He ordered in a raspy voice. The demon did as he was told, and placed her by his feet. She stood as tall as she could, tilting her head up to look at the massive demon.

"Be careful, I swear she bit me a few times on the way here." The demon warned.

"Nothing to worry about, she's too young to harm me." He chuckled, crouching down to Peyton's level. Looking into her innocent and good eyes, he was almost disgusted at how she was so full of good. Of course, she was angelic. "We must find her weaknesses now, so we can know in the future." He bellowed, looking up to the demon.

"I do know one already." He snickered, running one of his talons along her tiny forearm that wasn't covered by her baby blue pyjamas. A scratch formed, letting a bit of blood trickle slowly from the new wound. Peyton's bottom lip quivered in fear and pain as one lonely tear fell from her eyes.

"She is blesses with a mortal body, but also cursed with it." He paused, standing back up and resuming his usual position before finishing his statement. "Her mortal body can be killed just as easily as anyone else. She just has an angelic spirit."

"Well, that's very good to know." The demon smiled, looking down to the little girls slash along her forearm.

Piper's Room

Peyton's crying had finally ceased to a rare sob, and she was lying down contently in Piper's arms, with Melinda on the other side. Piper was lying there, enjoying every moment with her girls when she noticed something. Partially hidden by her pyjamas, was a thick, read scratch.

"Guys, come look at this!" Piper commanded as Leo, Cole and Phoebe huddled closer to the bed. She then rolled Peyton' sleeve up partially to reveal more of the scratch.

"Oh, she must've got that playing in the park yesterday. Here, let me heal it." Leo offered, about to lend his healing touch, but was quickly stopped by Piper.

"Don't bother, this isn't the real Peyton." She sighed, handing Melinda to Leo. "This is an astral projection, and that means the real Peyton's hurt." Phoebe began to panic, but tried to stay calm, hoping it wasn't true.

"Maybe Leo's right, she probably did do it yesterday and we didn't notice." Phoebe added hopefully, giving her shoulders a shrug before Cole's hands were placed on them.

"No, I notice those things. And this girl has never had a scratch there. Not even when she was learning to walk and banged her head, which Leo healed right away."

"Okay, then where's the real Peyton?" Leo asked, gently cradling their newborn daughter.

"I don't know yet, but I'm about to find out." Piper said, standing up from the bed and beginning to make a bolt for the attic. But as she tried to get there, after only a few steps her knees began to weaken, and she began to feel weaker.

"Piper, you're staying right here. You just gave birth." Cole said, wrapping his arms around her before picking her up.

"Put me down, Damnit!" She yelled, swatting him across the chest. "I'm not sitting here while my niece loses her life. "And where the hell is Paige, PAIGE!" She yelled prompting Cole to gently drop her back on the bed.

"Geese, my poor ears have gone through so much today." Cole remarked, shifting back towards the foot of the bed. Paige appeared moments later in a flurry of orbs, with her arm covered in yellow goop.

"Demon vanquishing?" Phoebe asked, plugging her nose as Paige took one of the clean towels that wasn't used for the labour to wipe her arm off.

"While trying to find Peyton, yes." She added with an evil glare but gaining Piper's interest.

"You know where she is!" Piper asked, filling with hope.

"From what I got, the Source has her." Paige responded, watching as everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "I need your help, Cole. I need to find her." Paige's glance switched to Cole. With such desperation in her eyes, Cole couldn't say no. Especially since it involved saving his niece.

"Of course, but we go by my rules, okay?"

"Sure." She replied, raising her hands. She then made her way over to where Piper was, and glancing to astral Peyton. "Phoebe, you think you can give us a hand by trying to maybe get a premonition off astral Peyton?"

"I can try, but I can't promise." She answered, taking a seat beside Piper and astral Peyton. "Hi Angel." She smiled, taking Peyton's tiny hand in hers. After not receiving a premonition off that, she slowly ran her finger along the small forearm. She felt the rough, but fresh feel of the scratch before she felt herself being pulled into a premonition.

"_I do know one already." He snickered, running one of his talons along her tiny forearm that wasn't covered by her baby blue pyjamas. A scratch formed, letting a bit of blood trickle slowly from the new wound. Peyton's bottom lip quivered in fear and pain as one lonely tear fell from her eyes_.

_Cole and Paige both shimmered down into the lair, taking on the guards and entering the lair slowly; careful not to warn the Source. But when they reached the lair, he was already waiting for them. He mumbled several things she couldn't understand, then two other guards ran up behind them. Phoebe only watched as the steel tip stuck through Cole's chest and Paige's abdomen as blood freely began to drip down._

"No!" Phoebe yelled, escaping from the premonition, waking baby Melinda up from her slumber. "You guys can't go down there." She warned, getting up to move to Cole's side. "It's suicide."

"And it's for Peyton." Paige reminded, kissing the astral tot's head before standing up. "We're going no matter what."

"Okay, but Paige." Piper began, grabbing hold of her youngest sister's wrist. "Make sure she's safe."

"I will. She's all I have of Prue." Paige assured, smiling down at the little astral girl one last time with tears in her eyes. She never got to know her eldest sister, and that would always leave a hole in her heart. But Peyton was all she had of her eldest sister. She was all anyone had other than memories. But at least they had memories, she had nothing.

"Me too." Piper replied with tears beginning to form. She couldn't stand losing Prue, and losing her daughter would be even harder. "So you two bring her home safe." With that they nodded and shimmered away, leaving the new family and Phoebe behind.

"I feel so guilty." Phoebe admitted, plopping herself on the bed. "Paige came to me, we heard Peyton crying before she was taken." Phoebe hid her head in the blanket, knowing what was about to happen.

"YOU WHAT?" Piper yelled, scaring Melinda again.

"We could hear her crying, and Paige orbed down to see what had happened. But I was too busy with Melinda to bother basically. I put it off, thinking it was probably just her crying from the labour noises. And that I could go in right after Melinda was born to comfort her." At this point Phoebe was nearly in tears. Piper simply pulled her close, handing Melinda back to Leo. Poor baby hadn't had any time to bond; she was just simply passed around the room.

"It's not your fault, I didn't even hear her. And she'll be fine. Don't worry." Piper soothed, holding Phoebe close just like Prue used to do. She was getting used to this big sister/mom stuff.

Underworld

Peyton was watching the Source occasionally shifting her head to look around. It was then she heard her aunt Paige's voice in the background yelling at the guards behind her. Then came Cole before screams of pain were heard. Moments later she could hear them run in, beginning to yell for her.

Paige and Cole ran into the lair, stopping once they saw the Source and Peyton.

"I knew you would come." He snickered. "I've been looking for you Belthazor."

"Oh, thanks." Cole mocked placing an arm protectively in front of Paige as she started to advance. It was then the familiar sound of orbing filled their ears, but when the turned the saw a shower of white orbs deposit behind them, revealing a woman with familiar body shape and facial features as all the Halliwell women. She looked like she could be an adult Peyton, but the eyes were different. They were a stunning green rather then blue, and were skinner than Peyton's.

She pulled out two athames from her side, stabbing each demon that was running at Paige and Cole with their spears.

"Take that." She grinned, walking straight to Peyton before picking her up off the floor. Not frightened that the Source was a few feet away at all. "Touch her again and I'll kill you." She warned, handing Peyton to Paige. Paige was shocked at the woman, and that Peyton didn't seem threatened or frightened by her. Usually she wouldn't let anyone she didn't know well pick her up.

"Go, orb away with her." The woman ordered, watching Paige and Cole orb away before she herself disappeared in a flurry of pure white orbs.

"DAMNIT!" The Source cursed, throwing a fireball at the demon that kidnapped Peyton to help with his frustration.


	10. Are You My Mommy?

Thanks for the reviews! And I won't say who the woman was, but it was who she's been contacting. I'll say that much. I'd say more, but then I could ruin something. Oh and the title's a little play on the book "Are You My Mother?".

This chapter takes place two and a half years later. It's almost Peyton's fourth birthday, but it's still March, and is actually Piper's birthday.

* * *

"Auntie Paige!" Peyton squealed running in through the foyer and jumping into Paige's arms.

"Hi Angel." Paige welcomed, wrapping her arms around Peyton's tiny body as he little legs just wrapped around her waist. "How was school? Still being good?"

"Well, it's only been a few months so she'd better be." Piper stated, hiding a smile as she walked through the doors with an almost three year old Melinda balanced on her hip.

"I'm always good, silly." Payton corrected, running to Piper's side where she tugged at Melinda's pink booties. Her cousin's sandy brown hair fell into her hazel eyes as she looked down into Peyton's large crystal blue eyes.

"Of course you are." Piper smiled, brushing Peyton's dark bangs from her eyes.

"You're an angel." Paige hinted. Peyton still didn't know where she truly came from. She didn't call Piper mom, but she didn't call her aunt Piper either. She was still too young to realise.

"Sweetie, why don't you and Melinda go play in the parlour." Piper said, placing Melinda on the floor before the cousins linked hands and ran off into the sunny room. Paige and Piper smiled as the girls ran into the room before Phoebe ran down the stairs.

"Good afternoon!" She chimed, pulling Piper close to her and letting several kisses sweep her cheek. "And happy birthday to you."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, pushing Phoebe away as she made her way into the kitchen. Phoebe gave Paige a confused and concerned look that was returned by a shrug as Paige walked into the parlour to play with her nieces. She took her seat behind Peyton, pulling her into her lap before brushing her raven hair behind her ears. Phoebe followed suit sitting behind Melinda.

Watching her nieces play together made her want a child of her own even more. But after seeing how much Cole suffered fighting off his evil side, she didn't want their child to go through that as well. But late at night, she would picture what their child would look like, and if it truly could suppress their demonic quarter.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Piper swept away several tears as she tried to prepare an afternoon snack for the family. But the tears kept keeping her hands busy before she could chop the carrots. Moments later she could feel Leo's supportive arms around her for comfort.

"You shouldn't be sad on your birthday." He whispered along her neck before kissing her gently. "What's wrong?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She whispered, turning herself to face his loving face.

"Promise." He declared, crossing his heart to give her a little laugh. Peyton had picked the trick up from school and had showed the whole family.

"It's just. I'm now officially older than Prue." She mumbled through several little sobs. "I've outlived my older sister." Now she couldn't keep the tears from falling, Leo simply pulled her tighter into his embrace, letting his flannel shirt soak all her tears.

"It's hard." He soothed, running his fingers along her back. "I know, I watched my brother go through the same thing, but it just takes time."

"Leo, It's been five years!" Piper yelled, beginning to pace around the kitchen. "Grams said Prue could come back after a while, once I move on. But how can I truly move on?" She asked rhetorically before Leo pulled her closer.

"I need my sister back, and Peyton needs her mom." Piper sobbed, clinging to Leo's shirt as he shuffled over a few feet to grab a Kleenex for her eyes.

"We'll get her back eventually. I promise." Leo whispered, wiping away her last tears before they orbed into the parlour where the girls were playing with their aunts. Peyton was tackling Paige, trying to tickle her ribs as Melinda sat in Phoebe's lap giggling.

"Tickle her feets daddy!" Melinda squealed, watching Leo grab Paige's feet. Paige let out several gasps before Peyton's hands covered her mouth as Phoebe leaned over to tickle Paige's feet.

"Okay, that's enough!" Paige laughed, trying not to accidentally kick Phoebe in the face from her feet being tickled.

"Aunt Paige is right." Piper smiled from where she was watching. "It's snack time."

"Snacks!" Melinda yelped, running into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

"Here, let me help you up." Leo offered, lifting Melinda into her booster seat at the kitchen table as Piper placed a plate in front of her, kissing Leo as she did so.

"Thanks mommy and daddy." Melinda smiled before dipping her carrots into the dip carefully as Piper placed a plate in front of Peyton. Seeing this family moment made something inside of Peyton curious, something they all knew would happen one day.

"Are you my mommy and daddy?" Peyton asked, looking directly at Piper and Leo, almost causing Piper to drop the other plate of carrots.

"Umm…" Leo began, making his way to Piper's side. "We're as you know, Melinda's mommy and daddy, but not yours."

"But we're like yours!" Piper added, giving Leo a stern look. Tears began to form in the four year olds eyes as she watched on the loving family.

"Who are mine then?" She asked, looking around the room holding in her tears. In her mind only babies like Melinda could cry, so she wouldn't dare in front of them.

"You don'ts got any!" Melinda giggled, not meaning to be mean at all. Just being innocent, and thinking she was being helpful. The whole room went silent, waiting to see Peyton's response. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked to the one person she was very close to, her aunt Paige. But she was just staring blankly at Piper. She did all she could think to do in a problem like this, run. Even at four years old, she knew her way to a few areas around the neighbourhood. But the only place she felt safe at was the park.

She ran as quickly as her little legs would go, never looking back. Once she reached the park she always went to with Melinda and figured they'd look for her there first. She then ran a few blocks away to Golden Gate Park. She'd only been there a few times, but each time it was amazing.

Once she got to the park, she was out of breath. She walked around a bit before finding an abandoned swing buried in the trees. Her legs immediately sprinted towards it so they could rest. Once on the swing, she felt safe and comfy enough to let her tiny body sprawl across it. She fought hard to keep her eyes open, but moments later the darkness overtook her.

What seemed like moments later she was awoken to a boy with darker tanned skin shaking her slightly.

"Wake up." He whispered, shaking her gently a bit more. Her eyes fluttered open to see his chocolate coloured eyes looking down at her, with the sun setting behind him.

"Michael, what are you doing?" A tall darker man who resembled the little boy asked, as he ran up to his son who was talking to a mysterious girl. But as he ran closer to his son, Darryl Morris saw an uncanny resemblance that this little girl had to the late Prue Halliwell.

"What's your name?" He asked, kneeling down to the young children's levels, studying a bit more of the mysterious girl. She had all of Prue's features, including the eyes with the exception of the colour. That was Andy's specific colour of crystal blue; that always sparkled a certain way.

"Peyton." She answered, staring at the officer who seemed to be looking deep into her eyes. She had always been told never to talk to strangers, but he didn't seem mean, and she wasn't afraid.

"Who are your parents?" He asked, doing the usual thing you would do when you find a lost child. He still couldn't get over how she could be Prue and Andy's daughter. He was sure of it. She was even sleeping on the swing her parents would always meet at.

"I don't have any." She stated as a few tears managed to slide down her cheeks. Giving Darryl a flashback of Prue crying in his office after Andy's death.

"Where do you live then?" He asked, holding back the urge to give her a giant hug and stop all her tears.

"1329 Prescott Street." Peyton grinned, her address and telephone number where one thing she had been taught to memorize as soon as she could like with most young children.

This was the last thing for Darryl, she has to be Prue and Andy's daughter, although they'd both been dead for five or seven years. Just as he was about to take her back to the Halliwell's for some explaining, Paige's voice rang through his head.

"Peyton, we've been worried sick!" Paige sighed a huge sigh of relief as she pulled Peyton into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes before resting her head on Paige's shoulder. It was then Paige noticed Darryl for the first time.

"Darryl! What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the not too pleased inspector.

"Mike and I were just playing Frisbee in the park and found her here." He explained, pointing towards the swing. "Is she-"

"Later, stop by the Manor on your way home." Paige cut him off unsure if Peyton should hear what he wanted to ask or not. She then walked off into the woods to find a hidden area to orb away to.

"Aunt Paige?" Peyton began, receiving an "I'm listening" nod from her aunt. "Are you my mommy?"

"No sweetie, we'll tell you about that later." Paige answered, kissing her nieces check before preparing to orb.

"Is aunt Phoebe my mommy?" Peyton asked, grinning hopefully.

"Nope, sorry."

"What about the lady who we get sandwiches from?" She asked again, naming off any nice woman she could think of. Paige just nodded her head before they disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.


	11. Twelve Years Later

Thanks for the reviews. There's a pretty big time jump coming up in this chapter. Hope it's not too confusing or anything.

* * *

"We're back!" Paige yelled as she orbed into the foyer with Peyton in her arms, with her head rested on her shoulder, fighting off sleep.

"Good, she's safe." Piper sighed, brushing the girl's dark hair from her eyes to reveal that she had already lost her battle to stay awake. "Here Leo, take her up to her bed." Piper ordered as Leo stepped in front of Paige and took Peyton into his arms.

"She's had a rough day." Phoebe whispered, smiling as Peyton's arm that was draped across Leo's shoulder dropped down.

"Very, I think we should have a talk with her when she wakes up. And Darryl when he gets here." Paige suggested, confusing the others.

"Why Darryl?" Cole asked, walking into the room from the parlour where he was playing with Melinda.

"Darryl and his son found her at the park, and he knows about her now."

"You told him!" Piper yelled, eying her youngest sister down. "Paige, we still don't know what's going on with her, we can't let Darryl get hurt losing her. He already lost Andy and Prue, and you should have seen how he was after losing them. But their daughter!"

"We're not going to lose her." Paige corrected, Piper had always been terrified that one day Peyton would go back up there. "And maybe someone like Darryl would be good for her. He'll protect her, and it will give her someone else other than family to relate with, and to feel loved."

"His name's Michael." Peyton's tiny voice mumbled into Leo's shoulder through her slumber. Everyone went quiet to hear what she was saying. She had only ever spoke out loud in her sleep to who she was contacting a few times. So they all cherished every moment so they could hopefully figure it out. "I talked to his Daddy even though he was a stranger because he was nice."

Just as she finished, the doorbell rang, startling everyone and waking her up.

"Hi Darryl." Paige greeted opening the door as Peyton slid from Leo's arms to see Michael.

"Peyton, stay in the house." Piper ordered, seeing the little girl run off with Darryl's son.

"Yup!" She chimed, grabbing Mike's hand and pulling him into the parlour. Darryl and the girls smiled, watching the two run off before their smiles straightened out and the conversation became serious.

"So…" Darryl began, trying to find the words that couldn't quite come out of his mouth. "Is she-"

"Yes." Piper answered, leading him to the couch in the living room just incase. "She is Prue and Andy's daughter."

"How? I know magic creates a lot of miracles, but… This?" He couldn't quite understand how two dead people could create a little girl, who couldn't be more than four or five.

"We don't quite understand it ourselves, but we just cherish her every moment we can." Phoebe offered, taking the confused and slightly scared Inspector's large hands into her petite ones.

"She and Melinda are the greatest miracles that magic has given us though." Piper added grinning as she looked into the parlour to see Melinda shuffle into the parlour to sit next to her cousin.

"Can I tell her who I am?" He asked, following Piper's gaze to the beautiful little girl playing with his son.

"Well, you see she doesn't know who her parents are. We can't tell her until she's older." Paige added, finally joining the conversation. Watching Darryl's face turn grim.

"Well I look forward to that day." He said, moving his gaze off the children and back to the girls.

"Us too." Piper smiled, "Michael sure has grown quite a bit since we last saw him."

"Yup, that's my little man."

Meanwhile in the parlour, Melinda sat mimicking Peyton's every move with the toys. Michael and Peyton were talking and playing at the same time though.

"Michael will you help me find my mommy and daddy?" She asked innocently, handing the car she was playing with to Melinda.

"Sure." He replied with a huge grin across his face. "Where's you see them last?"

"I've never seen them before." She sighed sadly, holding back many tears.

"Don't cry." Michael soothed, doing the typical four-year-old thing to do and that was to comfort her. He stretched his right arm around her, doing what he always had done to himself when he had a scrape. Although she wasn't crying, he knew she was about to. It's just instinct when you're that young.

--------------------- ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

"So, we have your house to ourselves for two hours. Which is very rare, and we're all alone." Mike grinned, turning on his side to watch Peyton finish up her drawing. She would always take amazing pictures of anything she thought was beautiful, then after she developed them in a dark room that was in her basement, she would draw them.

"Oh, and what exactly are you implying that two sixteen year olds should do in that situation?" She smiled, looking up from her notebook to see his adorable eyes sparkling at her. His dark chocolate eyes contrasted so well with his darker tanned skin.

"Hmm, I wonder." He added suggestively, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh! I know, we can try attracting upper level demons this time." She began, quickly placing her notebook on her nightstand. "If I'm in grave danger, maybe the woman will show up. She's only come three times, but she's always saved me when I was in need."

"How do we make her come again?" He asked, rolling to the edge of the bed where he stood tall like his father. Ever since he remembered, she had been obsessed with finding her parents. She wanted to know where she belonged, if even with the Halliwells. He extended his hand to her, knowing what she was about to do. They had been through this so many times in the twelve years they'd known each other.

"Demons." She chuckled, taking his hand in hers and letting her astral flare surround them as they travelled down to where the woman had shown up to before. She had dreams of the first time being a different woman, but she had only remembered this woman. She had saved her twice, once when she was two, and again when she was three. But she never appeared after that.

He let out several astonished gasps once they reached the Underworld; turning in circles to look at all that could be seen. "Wow." Was all that came out as Peyton padded into another room to search for her "prey".

Mike's head whipped around as he heard loud deep voices beginning to echo throughout the cave like area.

"Come and get me!" Peyton giggled, running out of the room with two demons trailing closely behind. She ran in front of Mike, placing an arm protectively in front of him so he wouldn't get too close to the demons.

"Filthy bastards, you have no heart." She spat, watching the upper level demon with many tribal markings advance towards the couple. "So why should I have one?" She snickered, before an astral flare surrounded the first demon and she soon flared into his large built body.

Possessing the upper level demon, she turned to the other with a wide grin before releasing several energy balls towards him. Mike watched carefully as the demon erupted into flames only a few feet away from him.

"Still think I'm sexy?" "Peyton asked still inside the demon. Mike's eyes gazed the large, muscular demon up and down before he looked up at the face. Inside the demon were here beautiful crystal blue eyes that he could never resist. Those eyes even brought him down to Hell, literally, for her.

"Of course." He smiled, still keeping his distance. "But I don't want to kiss you until you get out of the demon." He joked, watching her astral flare surround the demon before depositing beside him.

"Now it's your turn." She added, looking to the demon she had been possessing.

"Nope, it's yours." The demon chuckled, aiming an energy ball directly at Mike to distract her. She whipped around to push him out of the way, taking the impact of a very low energy ball. Small tingles were sent through her entire body, beginning from where the electric shock began in her upper back. Her vision became slightly blurred for a few moments,

As she wobbled slightly, trying to stay stable until the shock left her body and could hear Mike yell. A moment later, his muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame to pull her into the safety of his arms. Her vision cleared to see a large rock next to the demon, which was laying unconscious on the group with a slow flow of blood trickling from his brow.

"You sure showed him." She grinned, looking up to her mortal saviour before astral projecting them back into their bodies. Once they reached the Manor, she turned over to where she was on the bed to see him still holding onto her hand from earlier.

"We'll find them one day." He assured, wrapping an arm around her before lowering her to the bed. He pulled her to his side as they lay next to each other silently thinking similar thoughts. "Maybe we shouldn't focus on the magical aspect of this. Have you ever tried looking through family albums or anything?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not even part of this family." She shrugged, leaning herself closer into his warmth.

"I know you don't think you fit in this family, but you do look like them. You're a Halliwell, no doubt about it."

"Well it may sound silly, but I've never looked in photo albums or anything." She mumbled, coming to the realisation she might have come from another family member. "We should go check in the-"

"Nope." He laughed, pulling her back to him. "That's tomorrows mystery, today we still have ten minutes to ourselves." He hinted, cradling her cheek in his before pulling her into a kiss. After only several moments, they were interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Peyton Andrea Halliwell!" Piper screeched, covering her eyes along with Phoebe's daughter's young and innocent eyes.

"It's just kissing mom, nothing wrong with it." Melinda sighed, brushing past her mother and cousin to get into the room all three girls shared.

"I don't even want to think about that comment." Piper grumbled, looking to Peyton and Mike who were blushing a deep red, partially from embarrassment, or pure anger in Peyton's part. "Mike, it's about time you went home for the night."

"Yes Mrs. Halliwell." He answered, getting up from the bed. "I'll call you later." He mumbled to Peyton before she grabbed his arm to pull him close to her. She gave him a quick kiss, probably to rebel against Piper, but he didn't mind at all.

"Yuck." Phoebe's eight-year-old daughter Pam grumbled as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, you'll be doing it one day too." Melinda grinned; watching the look of pure terror etch it's way along her cousin's face.

"Peyton, tomorrow I need you to take Melinda out to a parking lot and along the neighbourhood to learn how to drive. She needs to practise before trying to get her licence soon."

"Sure." Peyton replied, moving to the head of her bed to grab her notebook. Soon she could feel her little cousin's presence as the bed began to shake and she plopped herself right by the notebook.

"Whatcha looking at? Pam asked, peering into the mysterious notebook Peyton was always buried in.

"I'm drawing a woman. I saw her a long time ago, and I still remember what she looks like, as if I see her every day." She answered, shading in the woman's face a bit more before Piper joined in to see what they were looking at. Her eyes grew twice their size as she studied the drawing.

"How do you know how to draw her so well?" She asked, taking the notebook from her niece's hands and walking closer to the light. Could this woman be whom she had been contacting for sixteen years? After all this waiting, would the family be able to figure things out, and possibly be complete? These were all questions she needed Peyton to figure out and answer somehow for her.


	12. The Truth

I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Lots of personal problems right now, and school's been busy. Hopefully things won't be as bad and I'll start updating again. Again, very, very sorry. It's been so long!

But anyways, I usually don't do the whole "pictures for characters" thing incase I see them differently then others, but this little girl is too perfect in a way :Pand she's cute.

http/img101.imageshack.us/img101/2897/babypeytonpossibly7kf.jpg

That's pretty much Peyton, so just picture her as a baby and as she grows.

-------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ----------------------------

Peyton stood at her locker; filling it with the books she wouldn't need that night to do the mounds of homework she had received. She rested her head on the cold metal locker, thinking about all she had to do tonight. It was overwhelming, but a smile crept along her face as strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Hi stranger." She greeted, placing her hand over his large ones that were placed over her stomach.

"I hate my new semester." He complained, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're not in any of my classes."

A large grin spread across her face as the scent of his cologne began to overwhelm her. She may have been young, but she knew that she and Mike were meant to be together. He was the only stable and perfect thing in her life at the moment.

"How about we do something tonight?" He asked, smiling brighter when she turned to face him.

"Sorry. Can't." She mumbled, watching his smile fade. "Unless you want to teach Melinda how to drive with me?"

"Sure." He replied with a wide grin. It grew even larger as she turned to face him. "Sounds like loads of fun." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. After only several moments, Melinda's perky voice interrupted them.

"Ready to crash your car?" Melinda asked, giggling as her cousin poked her head out from the Mike, locker sandwich.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like loads of fun." Peyton mocked, linking arms with Melinda as the walked out to the parking lot with Mike trailing behind.

She walked up to her blue Volvo 240, it was rusty and falling apart but it was all she could afford. And Piper was satisfied that it was a Volvo with their safe reputation. I mean, they invented the seatbelt!

Once everyone was inside the car, Peyton drove to an empty parking lot before switching seats with her younger cousin.

"Okay. Be very careful." Peyton warned as she watched Melinda push in the clutch before revving the engine slightly. "Remember how we did it last time." She coached, looking back to see Mike nervously eying the road.

Melinda revved the engine slightly before shifting into first gear. Mike let out a slight sigh of relief from the back seat as they began to drive onto the road.

"Take a left up at the next lights." Peyton instructed. The tension was high with the fact that her cousin was technically illegally driving. But in the event of being pulled over, Melinda could simply glamour herself into Peyton, and they'd be saved.

"Okay…" Melinda droned, signalling as she moved into the turning lane.

"Hey, Peyton's just trying to help you. She's letting you use her car and everything." Mike almost scolded, noticing Melinda's negative response.

"Yup." Melinda responded, flashing mike a sarcastic perky smile in the rear-view mirror.

"Melinda!" Peyton screamed, covering her eyes an elderly lady ran past the car, missing impact by a few inches.

"Okay… I'm done for today." Melinda mumbled, pulling over to the side of the road. Peyton was quick to protest to this and quickly covered the seatbelt buckle with her left hand.

"No Halliwell gives up that easily." Peyton growled, flashing a grin that others would recognize as a similarity to Andy's trademark grin. "Pull into the parking lot again and we'll do a few laps."

"Fine." Melinda growled back, signalling as she pulled into the empty parking lot. It was after 6 on a Sunday, so the grocery store parking lot was empty with the exception of a boy collecting the carts for the night.

"Just drive around for a few minutes until you calm down." She ordered before unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning into the backseat. "Hey you." She beamed as Mike's warm eyes focused on her.

"Yup." Melinda ignored her cousin's enormous display of affection towards the boy in the back seat for a few moments. But after that it was unbearable. She turned around quickly, smacking Peyton lightly, disrupting the couple. "Quit sucking face! I'm learning he-"

She was suddenly interrupted by a bang that startled them all. Knowing that the only thing or person they could possibly hit was the cart pusher, Melinda cowered into the seat with her eyes closed. Peyton slowly leaned closer to the front of the car to view the damage.

"Is he okay?" Melinda asked, not daring to remove her hands from her eyes. By this point, Peyton was suppressing laughter as Mike joined into the view. In front of the car was simply a stray cart; the cart pusher was on the other side of the parking lot, safe and sound.

"Well… I duno." Peyton began, holding a hand over Mike's mouth to hold in his possible outburst. "He's twitching." She added, watching terror etch it's way across Melinda's face.

Melinda soon realised the joke when the two burst into laughter. "Blood, everywhere." Mike chuckled, watching the terror turn into pure anger.

"That is SO not funny!" Melinda grunted, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down to the tipped cart.

"No, killing a cart definitely isn't funny." Mike added as Peyton rolled around in the front seat, laughing.

"I'm driving us home." Melinda grumbled, she was angry, but had to admit she would have done the same thing.

Manor

A few hours later at the Manor, Peyton and Mike were in the attic searching through boxes for any trace of her parents…

"We've been doing this for two hours." Mike grumbled sweetly, flashing Peyton a warm smile as he ripped the tape off another box marked "toys".

"I need answers." Was her response as she made her way to the edge of the attic. In the corner a large box was partially hidden by a lamp, but it was clearly marked "Prue". This peaked her interest, another P name.

"I think I found something!" She waved for Mike to join her in the corner as she began tearing the tape off the box. As soon as the tape was torn off, items began falling out of the box.

"Who's Prue?" Mike asked, as he studied a picture of a teenaged couple, the girl resembled Peyton greatly. "Whoa… Check this out." He extended his arm out to her, pulling her petite frame into his lap.

"What?" Peyton mumbled, taking hold of his hand that contained the picture. He turned it slightly into her view for her to study it.

"You look just like her." He sighed, watching the pure amazement fill her eyes. "She's definitely a Halliwell."

"This is creepy." Peyton quickly pulled out a baby book with a picture of her as a newborn, bathed in pure white and in that woman's arms. The next page was engraved with blue handwriting, which said, "To our beloved Peyton. Never forget where you came from." She simply turned the page to see many other pictures of her through the years.

"No kidding." He responded, taking another look at the picture of the teenaged couple. He had seen the boy somewhere before… Then it hit him. "This is my Dad's old partner. He was killed in 1999 though. You weren't born until 2002."

"That's it. There's something this family is hiding from me." With that, Peyton stormed out of the attic carrying the picture and book. She was off to find answers she had wanted for years now.

"Family meeting! NOW!" She yelled, watching as Cole, Phoebe, Pam, Melinda and Piper all gathered into the living room as Mike trailed down the stairs behind her holding the large box of items. Piper's face paled as she noted the large "Prue" written on one side.

"We can explain…" Phoebe began, trying to grab the box from Mike's hands, but his grip was too strong.

"Like hell you can!" She roared, throwing her hands up in the air as she pulled the picture from her side. "Who are these people?"

"They're your parents…" Paige answered as she walked in living room carrying the blanket Peyton was wrapped in when she came to them. "This is something I've wanted to tell you for years."

"How?" She asked as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. "They're both dead."

"That's why you're my angel." Piper joined into the conversation for the first time. "Your parents both had a destiny, and after fulfilling that destiny, they were given you. But they wanted you to live a normal life since later you'll have eternity to spend with them."

"I still don't get it. Dead people don't have kids!"

"Leo did, otherwise your cousin wouldn't be here." Piper added, giving a smile to her precious daughter. "Anything is possible with magic. And I never would have gotten over you Mom's death if it weren't for you. Hell, I'm still not over it, but you make the pain easier. You're a piece of her."

"I can't take this." Peyton grumbled, taking Mike's hand to lead him upstairs to the attic where she began placing the candles in a circle.

"Whoa… What are you doing?" Mike asked, watching her light the candles before making her way to the podium that held the Book of Shadows.

"I'm meeting my parents." She replied, flipping through the pages to the page she needed.

Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide

Both pairs of eyes watched in awe as bright white lights dazzled before them as a petite female body began to slowly form in the circle.


	13. Someone Old, Someone New

I'm sorry! I was so sick for like a week, and then I had an I.S.U due for English. I hope after reading this chapter you won't hate me? It's sort off a cliffhanger, but I PROMISE the next part will be up tomorrow or the next day. I've already finished the first quarter of it. But someone else it coming in too, and it was already getting too long. So unless something comes up it will be up in the next day or two. Please don't hate me!

--------------------------------

Bright lights danced around the circle as a petite woman's form appeared in the middle. Peyton nibbled slightly on her lower lip as the lights began to fade away from the circle and her grip on Mike's hand tightened. The first thing that was clearly visible was shoulder length, dark, raven hair. It was nearly the same colour as Peyton's, except possibly a tad bit darker.

Her heart pounded with anticipation; this was the moment she had been waiting for. As the woman turned on her heals, the couple let out a large gasp. Peyton's hand slid out from Mike's as she and the petite woman lunged at each other.

"It's you!" Peyton squealed, as they embraced. Mike simply rubbed his eyes to assure what he saw in front of him wasn't an illusion. The woman wasn't even a woman; she was a young lady. A simple teen that seemed identical to Peyton in every way from what he could see. If it hadn't been for the angelic robe that covered the stranger, he wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

"I knew we'd meet again one day!" The girl beamed as she moved away from Peyton. They simply stared into one another's eyes for several moments until Peyton switched her attention to the confused young man a few feet away.

"This is who I was speaking to in my dreams all these years." She declared, separating from the stranger to face Mike. He studied the girls who were still linking hands; as if they had known each other their whole lives. The new arrival was identical to Peyton in almost every single way. Their only large difference was eye colour; Peyton's were a crystal blue, whereas the girl's were a stunning green. The only other visible difference he could see was that Peyton had her beauty mark on her right cheek; just like the woman from the pictures.

"I think I need to sit down." Mike admitted as Peyton slid to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist for support. It was at that moment that Piper and Paige decided to walk into the attic, both wearing the same shocked expression Mike wore a minute before. "Don't ask." He said, cutting them off before they could even speak.

Peyton simply walked him over to the couch where he took a seat before walking towards her aunt.

"Do you know anything about her?" She questioned, raising her brow questionably as she hoped their mouths would pick up from the floor. She followed their constant gaze to the stranger bathed in pure white. Realising they weren't going to answer any time soon, she took hold of the girls hand and walked her a few feet away. "I know that I know you. I'm not even afraid that you're identical to me." She stated, looking deep into the girl's stunning green eyes.

"Nothing." Piper gulped, still in complete shock. Was this girl really another niece? Did they really have ANOTHER family member that was hidden from them? Anger quickly came from the confusion. "Okay, we need answers. GRAMS!" She yelled, pulling Phoebe out of the attic, leaving the teens alone in the attic.

"So what exactly is your name?" Mike asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Patrice." She answered, staring down at the floor. The real world was so surreal; she could feel cool breezes graze along her skin, smell, and just everything was different.

"Tell us about it after." Melinda interrupted, holding her younger cousin's hand. "Pam had a premonition of a girl at her school being killed at Golden Gate Park."

"Tell us on the way there." Peyton instructed, grabbing the girl's hand as the group began to make their way down the stairs, to the car.

------- --------

"Leo!" Piper yelled up from her bedroom where all three sisters were. He had connections with the Elders, and another family member was walking around the house. She needed answers. "Get you whitelighter but down here NOW!"

"What is it? I was with a charge?" He asked partially concerned and angry, as he appeared several feet away.

"Apparently we have another niece." She grumbled, staring him down with her arms crossed over her chest. His glance just switched from Piper to Paige who threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm not ready yet! I've got my nieces still."

"Prue." Piper responded, watching his face screw in confusion. "A girl identical to Peyton is up there!"

"Are you sure she's not playing an astral April fools?" Leo asked, grinning slightly.

"No! She was in a white robe, and she was summoned." She paused, watching his grin fade. "She came from up there!"

"Look, I'll go ask, okay?" He grumbled, annoyed with his wife's tone.

"I'm so fet up with all the secrets in this family!" Piper yelled, plopping herself down onto the couch.

"Don't get angry yet. We don't know what happened." Phoebe comforted, taking a seat beside her older sister. She was still in shock after seeing that girl. She was identical to Peyton, except something about her looked more like Prue with a bit more of Andy's eyes. There was no way she could be Peyton's astral self. The only time they had seen her use that out of a fight was when she was sneaking out or something and needed a decoy.

--------- ----------------- -----------

"So where did you see it happen?" Peyton asked as the group piled out of the car.

"By a waterfall." Pam informed, staying close to Melinda's side as shy eyed the strange girl who looked just like her cousin with a few small differences.

"There's two of those in this park!" Mike complained, bending down to tie his shoe and to relieve frustration.

"Okay, Mike and I will go to the one in the North side of the park and you guys go to the South." She instructed as Melinda nodded and took Pam's hand as Patrice followed them.

"Off we go." She grinned, lacing her fingers with Mikes as they began walking at a fast pace to possibly save someone's life.

Several minutes later they could hear a girl screaming off in the distance. It triggered something in Peyton, just like her mother. She quickly let her hand slid from Mike's before running as quickly as she could to where the screams came from.

When she arrived on the scene, there was nothing to be seen. A girl around the age of ten or twelve was standing by the waterfall with a large gash across her arm. But she was still trembling in fear and looking all over the place as if her eyes were following an object.

"Stay away! It will get you!" She screamed, cowering closer towards the pond at the end of the waterfall.

"What will get me? What's trying to get you?" She asked, slowly approaching the little girl. The closer she got the louder a "whizzing" noise rang through the air.

"The wind. It's sharp and attacking me!" She whimpered, cowering further as the oddest thing passed by her. A gust of wind shaped like a dagger whizzed by. Clearly the work of a demon, she thought.

"Okay, take my hand and I'll get you out of here." Peyton soothed, extending her hand to the terrified girl. Her blonde hair dangled into her terrified eyes as the gust of wind knocked each of them over, sending the girl spiralling into the pond.

"Crap." She mumbled, pushing herself up as she began running towards the girl to pull her out. It was then the whizzing noise grew louder, ringing through her ears. It was getting close.

"Peyton!" Mike yelled, watching as she spun around in circles for no reason. At first he thought she was in a daze, but soon she was letting out several gasps of pain before clutching her stomach. His face contorted in confusion before he saw the crimson liquid covering her hands that were placed over her stomach. He let out a curse under his breath before changing his pace from a walk to a run. He was around twenty feet away from her and could only watch as she her knees slowly gave way and she fell to the ground.

Peyton clutched her wound as she faded in an out of reality. As her knees gave way, she watched Mike run to her as if it was all in slow motion as thought of how this happened ran through her head. Her best guess what that the wind dagger had stabbed her somehow. After that everything began to blur together, but she knew she felt Mike's strong arms surround her. His warmth and scent were the only sense she was able to trust as he lifted her into the air.

"Leo!" Mike called, knowing he wasn't a charge but hoping his call could be heard. His gaze shifted down to the wounded Peyton in his arms. She was ghastly pale and sweat began to bead across her forehead as her body trembled in pain. "I need help!" He yelled, hoping anyone could hear. Hope came quickly as her heard a movement a few feet away, but it was just the young girl moving around in her hiding position in the water.

"He can't hear you." Peyton mumbled through ragged breaths. At the moment, all she could taste was the awful taste of blood as Mike's heartbeat quickened. He was clearly frightened.

Mike simply clung tightly to Peyton as the whizzing of the demon circled the couple. Now he knew why Peyton was spinning around and he was next. "Tell Melinda that Paige will have to teach her how to drive…" She whispered.

"Don't you dare give up." Mike ordered lovingly, kneeling down to the ground, still holding her tightly in his arms. "I need you. Melinda needs you. We can't have her driving like Paige." He smiled at the tiny smile that crept along her lips.

"I… Can't breathe. I'm slipping away." Mike let a few tears slide, clutching her tightly to his body.

"You're not going anywhere." A woman's voice cut in as she appeared in a flurry of bright lights. She gently pushed Mike aside and took the girl into her lap.

"Mom?" Peyton mumbled as her vision went in and out of focus."

"As much as I love you, I sent you down here for a life. And as much as I miss you, I don't want you joining me anytime soon." She smiled, brushing her daughter's dark hair from her eyes.


	14. A meeting

I'm sorry it's two days late. My internet was down until this morning. The whole neighbourhood's was.

-------------- ------------------------ --------------------

Paige was pacing around the room when Leo orbed into the room."She's really Prue's daughter. Peyton's twin in fact."

"How is this possible?" Phoebe sighed, raking a hand through her hair as she plopped back onto the couch.

"Well with the way time goes up there and how Prue's pregnancy would work-" Leo was quickly cut off by Piper's hand.

"Do we have any other family member we don't know about?" She asked, throwing her hands into the air before raking one through her hair. It was then she felt an odd feeling in her heart. It felt whole, like the piece that had been missing for years was back. The ache was gone. She looked up to see Phoebe with a look that she was truly happy etched across her face and Leo was confused, looking to the sky. "Leo?"

He remained quiet as the voice rang through his head. It was the voice that he heard almost everyday for three years. It was also the voice he hadn't heard for nearly seventeen years. It was clear as a bell, "Leo!" She yelled, needed some sort of aide. Although it bothered him and caused him to question whether it truly was her. For years after her death, he blamed himself and would hear her calling for him off in this distance. Although he could sense that she wasn't there calling for him.

At times he would even follow where the voice was, and it usually brought him to the hospital, her swing she loved or to that very wall where the tragedy occurred. He never told anyone since they would fear he was crazy. It wasn't their fault that he still blamed himself to this day. If he and Phoebe hadn't taken their time with Cole and if he hadn't saved Piper first then maybe their lives wouldn't be as empty. They were full of love with all their children, but they could never fill that hole. "Prue?" He mumbled, disappearing in a shower of orbs.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, trying to snatch the orbs as they dissolved.

Golden Gate Park

Mike lifted Peyton back into his arms, staying close to Prue as she constantly deflected the wind demon. It was constantly buzzing by them, trying to break through Prue's telekinetic deflections. "Leo!" She yelled, looking back to her daughter. "Hang on."

Her brow furrowed as a young boy around Peyton's age ran out of the bushes. "Amy!" he yelled, running towards the girl in the pond. But his eyes fell upon Peyton and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you need my help?" He asked, slowly approaching the trio on the ground. All he received were unwanted gazes. "I know this may sound crazy… but I'm a healer."

Prue's eyes blinked several times before realising that he was telling the truth. They then followed his gaze to the girl in the pond. "She's safer there." She informed, coming to the conclusion that she was his sister. Each of them had blonde hair and a pair of stunning blue eyes with a few resemblances. "You can heal?"

"Yes, but don't be-" Prue held up a hand to stop his sentence. "We're witches. No need to explain." He simply nodded witch caused his blonde hair to fall into his eyes.

"This may sound creepy, but to heal such a wound I need to hold her. Also, since it's a healing from a witch, it will hurt a bit." He informed, kneeling at her side. Mike let her slide into the pretty boy's arms. The teen gently moved the now unconscious Peyton as her torso leaned up against his chest in his lap. His arms wrapped around her as the wound ever so slowly closed up. Mike tried to suppress the slight jealousy at the fact that they both looked so content in each other's arms. She began to stir as the wound began to close.

Her eyes fluttered open to see a pair on stunning blue ones gazing back into hers. Strands of his blonde hair dangled in front of his eyes as a caring smile crept along his face. "Welcome back." He said before looking up.

"We thought we were going to lose you." Mike's voice came, causing her to turn in that direction. A large smile quickly came to her as she shifted closer to him. He knelt down and picked her up into his arms, embracing her tightly before letting her go to her feet.

"We weren't going to lose her. I wouldn't have let it happen." Prue grumbled, giving Mike a glare before smiling. She then advanced to her daughter who was staring in awe.

"Mom?" She asked, covering her mouth as a few tears of happiness crawled down her cheeks.

"In the flesh." Prue grinned as Peyton's arms wrapped around her tightly. Prue took the opportunity to hold her daughter. It had been nearly sixteen years since she had saved her in the Underworld. Now she was nearly the same size as her, with her hair a bit past her shoulders. "I heard you met your sister." Prue smiled, pulling back to study Peyton's face.

"Is she?"

"Yes, your twin sister. That's why you have such a deep connection." Prue pursed her lips, sensing what was to come. "Stay here." Prue ordered, holding her hand up as a telekinetic deflection before running to the little girl hidden in the water.

"Amy, your brother's here. I'm going to get you someplace safe." She soothed, extending her hand to the frightened girl.

"Nathan's here?" Prue simply nodded, wrapping her hand around the girls.

"Run quickly to him." She ordered, smiling as the girl ran into her brothers awaiting arms. She then gave a quick wave to Peyton before disappearing in a flurry of lights just as Leo orbed in.

A few tears slid down Peyton's cheeks as Mike's strong arms wrapped around her. The whizzing was still there, but was still being deflected.

"Uncle Leo, can you take us home?" She asked, turning to him then to the two new strangers. "All of us."

"Sure." Leo responded, looking around for Prue. Not only had he heard her, he had also sensed her this time. Moments later the group disappeared in a flurry of orbs with the whizzing around them.

Manor

Several moments later, Leo was in the process of explaining who Patrice was as Peyton was smothered with love by all three aunts. As soon as they heard her story, she was pulled into hugs and was now safely in the middle of them. Surrounded by an aunt on each side.

"Apparently, the Elders allowed Peyton down. But with the way time works, Patrice wasn't born yet even though she's her twin. It was only seconds up there, but Peyton was already here for a few hours by that time." Leo began, looking to Peyton who was listening intently along with Paige and Piper but being cuddled to death by Phoebe. None of the children had ever needed such healing before. Demons didn't have the guts to touch them.

"So when they found out, they were dumbfounded. They had only said one was to have the privilege of living down here. They said that was the prophecy and if Patrice was meant to be here, then she and Peyton would find each other."

"Wow…" Peyton and Mike each said, taking in all the information.

"So that's who she's been contacting?" Piper asked. She had always believed it was Prue. She had always hoped Peyton was the key to get her back.

"Well yes… There's the whole twin connection. But they also believe she's been contacting other family members in the afterlife." Leo grinned, giving Peyton a look. It's all in her dreams, so her subconscious knows."

"I'm right here." Peyton said, waving her hand. "You might not be able to see me with the moshpit of aunts, but I am." Piper's face was grim and she was jealous of her niece. Which was terrible to be jealous of a girl who was trying to reach out to her mother.

"But Piper, not even Peyton can see Prue without such forms of communication. So don't feel bad." Leo added, reading her thoughts.

"That's not true." Peyton began, staring down her uncle. "I saw her at the park."

"Peyton, honey, that's impossible." Phoebe said, smoothing out her niece's hair.

"No! I saw her, she deflected the demon and saved Amy!" Peyton argued, looking over to Mike and Nathan who nodded firmly in agreement.

"She was there. Looked a lot like her." Nathan said, pointing to Peyton.

"So that's why…" Leo mumbled, catching Piper's attention.

"Why what?" Piper asked, throwing the blanket off her.

"I heard Prue and could even sense her. That's why I went to the park in the first place."

"You did not." Piper glared at her husband.

"Yes… I did."

"Why is this family so full of lies!" Piper yelled before storming up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Paige asked, staring at the spot Piper was just sitting.

"I don't think she can handle the fact that we saw Prue and she didn't." Leo answered, almost reading his wife's thoughts.

A moment of silence passed before Pam's voice filled the Manor. "Mommy! Melinda drove us and only his a garbage can!"


	15. The New, The Old, and The Dead

I just wanted to say that I'm SOOOOO sorry, but I was going through a lot the past few months. It gave me a lot of time to write down so many ideas though, so I'll have to write them all up now. I hope you guys will still read this, if not then oh well.; my fault for going away for so long. There is a mini cliff hanger in here, but I've already written the aftermath, I just need to add some things, maybe some more. Hehe... Yeah, I'm evil. SO sorry again. Hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------

"Melinda, why were you driving without a license?" Leo asked, completely puzzled as the trio walked into the beautifully aged Manor.

"Not now Dad." Melinda said, placing the keys on the ring before taking a seat on the couch beside Peyton. "I've had a long day."

"Pfft, you're telling me." Nathan huffed from the doorway, catching Melinda's attention as his blonde locks dangled in front of his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Paige asked, quirking her brow as she looked over to the strange boy and his younger sister. The only way she was introduced to the pair was in the fast told story five minutes ago. Even then it was a blur from all the other important details.

"My name's Nathan Bradley, and this is my sister Amy." He pointed, sending Paige an off look.

"And you're a witch too?" Phoebe questioned the teen, crossing her legs as she interrogated him as she would a criminal. Especially with the glances he constantly gave her niece.

"I guess." He shrugged again, looking over to Mike. "I can manipulate molecules. That's how I heal."

"And what about you?" Leo began, bending down to the little girl's level. "Do you have a power?"

His response for the girl was a simple shrug, leading him to believe that it was a family trait. "Maybe. Not yet though."

"Our mom's mortal, so we're not sure if she'll ever gain any powers." Nathan added, shifting his footing nervously.

"I see." Paige replied, staring the young boy down just like her sister was at the time. Any stranger with powers should be questioned out of common sense and safety for the girls.

Of course she was the only Halliwell sister without a child, but she and Henry had both decided to wait until their careers slowed down. Plus, in her view, it's better to have three adorable nieces that are loved as your children, but you don't have to discipline. It's the best of both worlds for a young witch/mortal couple.

Although this family was the third successful witch/mortal couple she'd heard of with children. So maybe there was hope. However, that was if she could convince Henry that the children would be safe. He panicked enough with their demon battles, and the recent occurrences with Peyton's luck weren't helping.

"You don't trust me." Nathan stated, slanting his eyes as he cocked his head in Paige's direction.

"We just don't know you." Phoebe replied, wrapping an arm around her daughter, pulling her into her lap. "But you did heal Peyton, which we're very grateful for."

"Thanks." Nathan responded before taking hold of his sister's hand. "But I think we should get home now."

Not only would his mother panic from a trip to the park but his Dad would also be worried about a demon attack of some sort holding them up. Which was correct, but at least they were safe. Saved by a Charmed One as well. That's quite a special occasion, especially since the next generation was his age and extremely beautiful.

"Alright, you two stay safe. I think that weird wind demon should leave you alone now that he's after us, and knows that we're after him." Phoebe added, releasing Peyton and Pam from her arms as she got up from the couch.

Nathan simply nodded as he and his sister left the aged Manor quietly. All was quiet until seconds later Piper demanded for Peyton to join her upstairs. With a slight hesitation, Peyton slowly made her way up the stairs as the wood creaked beneath her feet.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Peyton asked as she leaned against the doorway. She and her aunt never had too many fights. Unlike Melinda and the rest of the family, which was due to the fact that Melinda was the "rebellious" of the three girls. She was always sneaking out with boys and to parties, but Peyton was happy just to spend time with Mike.

Piper let out a larger sigh before answering her niece's question. Guilt overwhelmed the broken witch as she stared into her niece's eyes. The expression of anger mixed with worry and love filled her eyes, just as it did with Prue. She felt as if she were a teen again, earning Prue's heated gaze.

"No, I'm not." She answered, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

Peyton sighed herself before slowly entering the room and engulfing her aunt in a well needed hug. "It's okay." She soothed, pulling her aunt closer as sobs escaped the older woman's mouth. This was shocking to Peyton who had never seen her aunt cry openly like this.

"There's something I want to show you." Piper added, wiping away a few stray tears from her rosy cheeks. "I go here a few times a week if I can, buy no one seems to notice. And the other I found you Mom at a few times a week too."

"Sure." Peyton answered skeptically, following her aunt down the wooden stairs. Her curiosity rose as she wondered where her aunt could be taking her.

"I think we should bring Patrice too." Piper added, looking into the living room where the angelic teen was socializing with the rest of the family. She had almost forgotten about the family's newest addition and took a moment to study her again. She looked practically identical to Peyton with the exception of her stunning green eyes and he mannerisms and expressions seemed to be similar to Andy's, whereas Peyton's were similar to Prue's. She has the passive, calm look like Andy; whereas Peyton had the defensive, protective persona that Prue carried. "This is something that involves both of you."

"Okay. I'm coming." Patrice responded, giving a quick hug to Phoebe before making her way out the door with her aunt and twin sister.

"Where are they going?" Melinda asked, cocking her head to the side as she tried to peak through the stain glass portion of the window. She was usually the sneaky family member, wanting to know all that was going on in the household.

Mike put a finger to his chin as he observed the Halliwells. Having known them since he was a young boy, he could easily tell what was going on in their heads. "No clue, but should I follow?" His response from both aunts was a simple nod, as well as one from Cole.

---- - - - ----------------

The three Halliwell women slowly exited the family's green jeep with solemn looks painted across their similar faces. Complete silence filled the area with the exceptions of a few birds singing a sweet tune and the wind blowing past them. Normally Peyton would have been worried of the current wind demon threat, but he wouldn't dare attack with the protective Piper when she was in this state of mind.

They slowly approached the area, following their aunt who seemed to know her way like the back of her hand. "I used to always find your mom here." She said, breaking the deafening silence. "She was so heartbroken, and that's what gave us some peace when she passed."

Peyton looked up from the small spikes of grass to see a marble headstone with "Inspector Andrew Trudeau- A Sworn Protector- 1970-1999" engraved in the middle. A flood of emotions overcame the orphaned teen: sadness, anger, sympathy and jealousy were the main four. She felt terrible for the pain her mother and aunt both suffered, her own pain and jealousy towards Patrice who was able to live happily with her parents in Utopia. But then she also understood that she would have desired a normal life, which were mostly likely the feelings that Patrice was feeling.

Then, of course Peyton could understand how Patrice felt since their somewhat empathic twin connection. She realized now that she had always felt Patrice's emotions. That's why she felt such a need to reunite with her family, since Patrice felt it as well.

It want then that the teen realized she had been pondering for several moments. Although, that was what coming here truly was for. A few more moments of silence encircled them before Piper's heated, yet solemn gaze welled up near tears as she gently let her lips graze across her hand before placing it on Prue's headstone. Something that shocked Peyton because she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that they moved.

Her mom's grave only had her name, birth date and "expiry date" (as Paige once called it for old people) engraved along the middle. Piper placed a rose and a picture of all three of the sisters together; clearly close to her death because Piper had a wedding ring on her finger. They were all sprawled out together on the couch, with Prue in the middle. Piper also wore something that Peyton had never truly seen so vibrant and truthful. A smile.

"Peyton, I need you to do this for me." She began, looking longingly into the aged photo. Butterflies danced around in Peyton's stomach when she thought of what her aunt was thinking. Clearly, Patrice felt it too since their fingers were now laced together. "It may sound obsessed, but I need to find answers."

An awkward silence filled the surroundings of the three Halliwell women as Peyton pondered the possibilities. Surely there was nothing wrong with seeing her mom again since the last time was so short, and maybe it would even give Piper some peace finally?

"Sure."

Piper eyed the teen carefully; she looked so much like Prue that it amazed her at times. Then there was Patrice, who did look like Prue, but bore Andy's expressions. "I need to do this for our family."

"I understand," Was all the dark haired witch said before taking her aunts hand and astral projecting into the aged, partially crumpled picture.

As they disappeared into the bright astral flash, a man with a very solemn expression appeared a few feet away to witness the magic occur. His black robes hung by the floor as he stared intently at the grave in front of him. "Prudence Halliwell," He sighed, bringing back old memories. "History seems to be repeating itself in more ways than one."


	16. Deepest Fears of Possibility: 1

Yes, I'm evil. But hate me, not the story! Or hate my teachers? I have a break for these two weeks where I have to write a novella and three essays. So I'm verry sorry, but this semester ends at the end on January, and then it's my easy semester so I can write loads. Which I am now, just not what I really, really want to. It must sound very repetative with the sorrys, but it's true:P Please don't hate me. Also this chapter is a bit shorter because I wanted to keep the rest in the next chapter, which should be up in the next week or two if I finish the novella soon.

* * *

The presence of evil surrounded Mike's senses as he watched Peyton astral project into the wooden frame. Hehad learned to trust his instincts during the past twelve years. As he approached the grave, pity overtook his remaining emotions. Peyton had only recently discovered who her parents were; discovered she had a twin sister; and seen her aunt shatter into a million pieces like a mirror's final moment. There had always been a joyful expression etched across Peyton's delicate face, which had disappeared the past few days and was now replaced by the one that he saw on her mothers face in the picture he was now pulling out of the frame; heartbroken, empty, broken. This expression is what broke his heart the most, because physical pain he could cure with Tylenol or a hug, but this he couldn't help. This time he was helpless, leaving her to deal with it alone. 

It was then that the thought dawned on him: he was now useless in the only part of her life that he could ever tend to. A _mortal_ like him could never tend those wounds, or protect her from demon attack. He would die in vain by sacrificing himself since his death would just be a minor draw back on the demons part – maybe giving her three seconds to escape.

_You'll never succeed in this relationship,_ a raspy voice whispered, sending shivers down the length of his spine. It was so chilling that it felt like he could feel the heated breath on his tanned skin_. She's a witch and you're a mere mortal. Just think about it: if she's ever attacked by a demon, you can either watch intently or be massacred with her. That Nathan boy would be a perfect match for her. He's a witch and can heal, what a perfect package! _Rage filled through Mike's veins as he clenched his fists, emphasizing his muscular arms. Why was he suddenly thinking about _that_ jerk!

He quickly folded the picture and began stomping back to his silver Volvo S60 – well, the family car. He couldn't leave the picture somewhere unprotected at the moment. _You're going to lose her anyways because she's broken and following her mother's footsteps. It's your choice to leave now or later._

"I never want to loose Peyton, let alone leave her!" he exclaimed, pressing a hand against his forehead, waiting for the anger that was spreading through his body with every pump the heart made cease. _But she'll leave you; for your safety._

Mike felt the picture slip through his fingers, causing him to crouch down to retrieve it where his knees gave way and a flood of images invaded his mind and thoughts:

The first image was one of Nathan saving Peyton from death. Where in another image, Mike is in Nathan's position, holding Peyton's corpse instead of her vibrant face. Due to small details, Mike was able to see that Peyton was wearing a prom dress. Since Mike was a year and a half older than her, it was most likely their prom night, which was less than two months away – on the same day as her birthday.

_Either way you're going to loose her._ The voice resounded through his head, burning a hole through his remaining hope before a voice pulled him away from the heartbreaking allusion.

"Mike?" Nathan asked, crouching down to the teens level. They had always been in the same class since Kindergarten and even quite a few High School classes. Of course the two had never talked since they hung out in two different clicks, and Mike spent seventy percent of his time with Peyton, but they still knew who the other was. Obviously only to a certain extent since neither knew that the other was involved in magic.

"DON'T touch me!" Mike roared as Nathan tried to pull him from the ground. Nathan was puzzled with this response and simply nodded, stepping away from the delusional boy. Immediately after Mike struggled to get up, his eyes filled with anger as he sent himself into a fury at the sight of Nathan. As if he was clairvoyant, Nathan predicted Mike's painful swing, ducking below the fist of fury before taking it in his hands.

Mike began to struggle to pull his arms away, but Nathan's grip was firm and he provided him with a few words before departing. "Don't do something you'll regret. Something's clearly gotten to you."

And with that, Nathan walked off into the woods as Mike backed away in shock of what he had just done. He hadn't even been thinking as this all happened; it was as if he had experienced an out of body experience, but he felt the rage and anger so strongly it intoxicated his mind.

Nathan's words also rang through his head as he slowly walked to the car – what if something had gotten to him. He pondered the possibilities as he reached fro the door handle and got in the car. The cloaked demon emerged from the shadows just as the teen's car pulled away from the cemetery gates. "Silly mortals, no one can escape fear."

2001 ------------------------------------------

"Wow, it's so…" Patrice began, twirling around in a circle as she studied her surroundings. Earth itself was weird, but now someplace else?

"Retro?" Peyton answered, peering around the corner to see past Piper asleep on the couch that was now in the basement for the teenagers to hang out on. She had always viewed it as a piece of junk, but here it blended in well and looked fairly new.

"Shh. Let's head up to the attic before anyone sees us," Piper instructed before taking Peyton's hand. She looked over to the new family member, unsure of how to act around her, but there was only one way to begin a relationship. She held out her other hand for the angelic teen to take before they made their way up the stairs.

Peyton observed the ancient house as they crept to the attic in Halliwell fashion. The wooden floors were a lighter shade, meaning that Leo hadn't resurfaced them yet. Also, out of the corner of her eye it seemed odd not having Pam's toys sprawled across the hall, or Melinda's book bag in front of the door. It seemed so empty without all of the commotion of a big family. Four people just weren't enough anymore.

"What do we do? Do you have _anything_ planned?" Patrice asked, raking her right hand through her hair to brush the hair out of her eyes – sending Piper into a minor flashback. Prue would always brush her hair that way.

Piper just turned away from the teens' threatening eyes. "Not really no," she bit her lip. "This was mostly impulsive."

"So you didn't think about the repercussions of this? What if just by coming here we've changed something." Peyton interrupted, branching away from the other two to observe a picture propped up on the dresser in the room that was now Piper's, but this picture captivated Peyton. The woman looked to be about her age, looking similar to Piper but with the exception of a pair of stunning blue eyes that were the same shape as Grandma's. Next to the woman was a man who had Peyton's eyes.

"She never stopped loving him," Piper intruded, resting her chin on her niece's shoulder. "The day he died, most of her died along with him. It may sound cliché, but it's the truth. That smile that she has in this picture didn't exist after his death. She would smile, but not the same way."

"That's understandable." Peyton replied looking up to the girl in the hallway – her sister. Peyton had never seen the smile that her aunt bore in the picture at the grave anymore.

"Yes it is," Piper added, taking hold of her nieces' hands and giving Peyton the perfect opportunity to escape. Shutting her eyes firmly and keeping a strong hold on her aunt's hand incase she tried to flee. As the red, astral flash surrounded the three witches, she could hear that heart stopping voice call for Piper. Past Piper, that is since it sounded as if she had just walked in the door.

A moment later, the familiar scent of Phoebe's burnt cooking filled her senses. Now she was in for it, Piper would be furious with her – especially after hearing _her_ voice. She had never been this way since Melinda arrived. The anger, guilt and pain seemed to lessen once she had her daughter. As if she had been a Band-Aid across the gaping whole in her heart. But the park incident seemed to set her off into the abyss again. There was only determination and anger deep in her chestnut eyes.

"Watch it!" Paige's voice shrieked through their ears as they ducked to the floor. Peyton looked up to see a typical demon dressed in black with menacing eyes staring back at her. Seconds later, the demon suffered the wrath of Phoebe's foot before falling to the floor. Peyton quickly grabbed the crystals, signaling for Paige to orb them in a circle around the creature.

"Crystals; circle!" Paige called, twirling her fingers in such a motion. Within seconds, the demon was confined to a cage and Phoebe was preparing the investigation.

"Why are you here and who are you here for?" Phoebe asked, looking up at Paige, signaling her to join. Paige was down on the ground in seconds, crouching uncomfortably in her heals and standing in front on Peyton and Patrice.

"I'm a distraction for your deepest, darkest fears."


	17. Anticipation

Hey, I'm sorry there's been a mega delay. I spent the last few weeks writing so there's going to be a bunch of chapters uploaded. Just editing and changing a few things but this is one of many to come for both this story and the others. I've missed writing, I hope you guys like it so far :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you bring us back?" Piper seethed, turning towards her niece with a nasty glare. Mike was standing in the room, holding the picture protectively in his right arm. He looked shocked that his girlfriend and her family just appeared from within the picture.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just knew that you were going to do something you always told me not to and try to warn her or something." Peyton had never seen her aunt this off. She looked towards Mike with a shocked look on her face and he simply shrugged his shoulders. Ever since she found out that a few of them had seen her mother in the park, Piper was in the deep end.

"What did you guys see?" Paige asked, handing Peyton a hot chocolate. She quickly learned that distractions worked well on calming her niece down.

Paige used to be on "baby duty" when demons attacked and the girls were younger. Melinda would normally be terrified of the demons and Peyton would simply be curious. She was practically glued to Piper's hip and always wanted to see what her aunt was doing.

Even though all of the girls had reached the age where they could take care of themselves, they would never be able to escape the overprotection that smothered them from the adults. The sisters did their best to keep demons from the girls even though they were frequent targets. Everyone knew they were the weak spot of the Charmed ones and constantly took advantage of it.

All of the girls knew the danger of demons, but Peyton always put on the illusion of having no fear. Every time Paige was worried about her nieces, she would simply think back to one time when Peyton was ten years old and a demon ambushed her.

_All three sisters were outnumbered while fighting several demons when they looked over to see their ten year old niece in a demon's arms. The girl had absolutely no fear – just determination._

_Simply thinking of the moment still caused Paige's stomach to turn. Just as all of the sisters began to panic, a marble centerpiece was hurled at the demon's head. They all turned to see a red flash surround the Peyton that had been captured before turning to see their niece smiling on the staircase._

_"See, I can help" she said before flashing her aunts a big grin. _

Paige looked to her niece and smiled before pulling her in to her side for a quick hug. Just as the family began to enjoy the moment, Cole shimmered in next to Phoebe. His gasps were close together as he fought to catch his breath.

"We've got some trouble".

"What kind?" Phoebe asked before placing a finger upon her cheek as a hint for her husband. He placed a soft kiss upon her cheek before turning to Piper.

"When I was coming home from work I found a demon spying on the manor." He quickly raked a hand through his short hair before his next sentence. "I couldn't get him to talk but I know he's one of the Source's main spies."

"Isn't the Source always after us?" Paige asked.

"Yeah but he already knows everything about us. He must want information on one of the girls..." Phoebe began biting her fingernail as she started to worry about what she knew had been coming for years. After the Source kidnapped Peyton when she was young, he hadn't tried to harm one of the children specifically. It was as if he was waiting for them to get older.

"That's my best guess. Or he could sense Prue was here before. She is his one true rival in terms of power so he can sense her presence" Cole's fidgety hands made their way back into his pockets as he watched the sisters' reaction.

"So he would have felt when she..." Piper couldn't finish her sentence. Cole hadn't noticed that Peyton was in the room when he began to speak.

Peyton simply stood leaning against the counter, trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were on her and shifting to Patrice occasionally.

"So what you're saying is that we need to kick some serious Source ass?" Paige asked, placing a hand upon her hip. She could tell that her niece was not enjoying all the eyes upon her.

"Spell, we need a spell". Paige muttered as she flew up the stairs. Phoebe quickly followed, knowing her sister was having thoughts she didn't want to others to pick up on. "There was the one in the book".

"Can the Source actually be vanquished with just a spell?" Peyton had heard her aunts speak of a spell that used to be in the Book of Shadows, but it had randomly disappeared when they tried to use on the Source after her mother's death.

"To be honest, we don't know" Piper flashed her niece a smile before walking into the other room to check up on the other children.

Peyton stood in silence for a moment as she analyzed her sister. All of the Halliwells looked alike, but Patrice was so much like her she felt like she truly came from somewhere for once. Finally she decided to ask a question she'd been holding in while Piper was there.

"Is she happy?"

Patrice's brow quirked up at this question. It certainly wasn't what she thought her sister would ask when they first met.

"She misses them... And you."

"What's she like?"

"She's amazing." Was all Patrice could say to describe her mother.

Peyton simply nodded as she placed her hands in her pocket and looked down to the ground sheepishly.

"Must be nice getting to see them all the time?"

"You get to live" was all that Patrice could respond with. She was blessed to be angelic, but she was also cursed. She only had a limited amount of time in a corporeal body on earth due to the spell. She was never meant to live on earth and never could. "You get to be with other people from our family".

Peyton's heart sunk to the bottom of her chest. Even though she was just figuring things out, she thought it was a curse to be separated from her angelic parents. Now she was realizing she got to experience something Patrice never would.

She looked down to her chest and began to trace the edges of her necklace with her fingers. All of the girls had matching triquetra necklaces. Patrice was now just staring down at her hands, having an urge to pick her cuticles.

"Two seconds". Peyton took hold of her sister's hand and paraded her into the living room. Mike and all of the other teenagers were in the living room laughing at Melinda. Piper was straightening a shelf behind them when Peyton came from behind and tapped her shoulder.

Peyton quietly pointed to her necklace and shifted her eyes towards Patrice. Piper understood exactly what her niece was hinting at and walked over to the fireplace. There was a wooden jewellery box on the shelf beside it with four tiny compartments. She opened the first one and pulled out a tiny silver chain with a triquetra dangling from it.

"This was Peyton's necklace when she was a baby" Piper smiled as she walked over to the new family member and took her hand in her own. "It should fit you as a slightly big bracelet until we get you one."

Patrice's grin reached ear to ear as her aunt tightened the necklace slightly to keep it on her wrist. She was about to thank her aunt when a crash was heard upstairs followed by a few screams from Paige and Pheobe.

"Watch each other – stay safe" Piper ordered as she began to bolt up the stairs. She quickly stopped and turned to Peyton. "Stay here".

Peyton nodded and stood still until her aunt was out of sight. "Melinda, watch Pam" she ordered before following after Piper. Patrice looked to where her sister just was in shock and began to follow as well.

When she reached the attic Piper was surprised to see that her sisters already had the demon caged within crystals and Phoebe had begun interrogating him. Shortly after she heard a set of footsteps behind let out a quick sigh before turning her attention to the caged demon screaming in the attic. She knew that Peyton was definitely behind her. She was stubborn like that.

The demon began to form an energy ball within the crystals and threw it towards Phoebe. It simply bounced back and hit him in the chest, disorienting him. Peyton decided it was time to throw away her cover and quickly sprinted up the rest of the stairs towards to noises with Patrice following behind.

Piper's arms flew out in true soccer mom style in front of her two nieces. Paige stared the demon down while Phoebe made her way towards the book with determination.

"It's too bad the book isn't full of torturous things like it was when we were turned into Warlocks" Phoebe giggled, picking up an athame and flipping the pages of the book along with its bladed edge.

"Wait, when were you guys warlocks?" Paige's brow quirked upwards. She was still standing near the demon, almost taunting him from the other side of the crystal cage. Peyton was now walking around the room, making her way to the box marked "Prue". Piper could only smile at her stubborn niece right now. She couldn't get over how much she was like Prue without ever meeting her before.

"Oh, it was when Prue married a warlock and became evil" Piper quipped, following Peyton from a distance.

"Excuse me?" Was all that managed to escape Peyton's lips as she looked down at the picture of her mother. She was the epidemy of everything good and beautiful. Phoebe began explaining the story to Paige as Peyton tuned in and out. She was too distracted by the picture of her mother. All these years she felt she never looked enough like any of her aunts, and now she knew why. There was a strong resemblance between her and her mother, she could tell. She had long dark hair cascading to her shoulders and a pair of vibrant blue eyes shone though. Peyton smiled as she looked down at the beauty mark on the woman's cheek and placed a finger upon her own matching beauty mark.

Piper made sure to keep an eye on Peyton at all times. She was angelic, yet she was given a mortal body. That was the only reason she was on Earth while her sister stayed "up there". It was something she was reminded of for the first time when the Source cut her with his talon, leaving a scar on her forearm. There was no explanation for it, Leo's only response would always be "destiny". She was here to level the playing field for good so to speak. Prue's death tipped the balance of good and evil. They needed another strong being from the good side. She had a mortal body, but thankfully they never had to find out what happens to her if she is mortally wounded beyond scratches.

Piper's eyes then wandered back over to Patrice. She looked very similar to Peyton with her own unique differences. Peyton was outspoken, stubborn and brave like Prue whereas Patrice seemed very calm, patient and quiet. A little bit more like Andy. She was able to grow up with different people in the afterlife so of course her personality was very different. She was also extremely passive it seemed. She looked slightly horrified at the sight of the demon being caged in the attic. She tiptoed around the attic, unsure of where to go or how to act around people she had heard many things about but who never knew she even existed. It was like living in the television show you had been watching for years. She knew many things about them, but they knew nothing about her.

It was then a cold whisper sent shivers up her spine. "Peyton's destiny is the same as her mother's. The only reason Patrice is arriving now is to be with her when she passes on".

Piper's heart immediately sunk to the bottom of her chest.

"Then you will have failed both Prue and Peyton" the voice continued.

"Patrice isn't able to stay on Earth so you will have lost every piece of Prue you have left" The voice caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on edge. She dismissed the pessimistic thoughts as an addition to her neurosis and turned towards her niece.

Peyton had the same blank smile her mother had many days. It was the pleasant smile that hid her sadness and fooled many, but never Piper. Piper couldn't help but be enraged that Prue's daughter was reliving the same destiny as her mother in all forms. She began to get more and more furious as she thought about Prue witnessing her mother's death, raising her sisters, losing Andy and finally giving up her own life. She was even robbed of living with her amazing daughter who was now becoming more like her daily - which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Peyton, duck!" Just then an energy ball was thrown directly at Peyton by another demon who had just shimmered in to help the caged one escape. Paige immediately called for it and sent it flying towards the demon who shimmered out. The fireball left its path towards her niece with ease, yet it was taking its emotional toll on Piper.

"See, it's so easy to lose her too." the voice began to taunt again. "Just one little energy ball has the ability to take someone you love away".

"That's it! We're going back to get the spell to kill the Source". Piper grumbled, taking her niece's hand in her own. Patrice, are you coming or staying?"

Piper had an irrational urge to go back to the only place she knew Peyton was safe at the moment and where she could see Prue.

"We haven't seen that spell since before Prue ..." Phoebe stated, trying to read what her sister was feeling emotionally. She didn't want Piper to go back to how she had been when Prue had first been killed.

"I know" was the only response from Piper as she looked directly at her niece.

"I think Patrice should stay" Paige cut in, walking towards her newfound niece. "We don't know much about Peyton astralling into pictures and Patrice can be like an anchor."

The rest of the teenagers hesitantly walked into the attic, assessing the demon situation. Mike flashed Peyton a quick smile.

Piper seemed hesitant at first to leave her niece behind, but Phoebe gave her an assuring nod. There was no way any of them would let either of Prue's daughters be in any harm.

Peyton looked to her aunts hoping they would disapprove of Piper's decision to go back. Both were just looking at their sister in shock. She hadn't been this irrational since Prue died.

"Okay, we shouldn't be too long" Peyton assured before a red flash surrounded the two of them and they disappeared back into the picture.

"Somebody should protect the picture" Mike mumbled, pushing it further back on the table so it couldn't fall to the floor. "I don't know too much about the magic stuff, but I can't imagine it's a good thing if the picture is destroyed.

"You're right - here" Phoebe handed the teenager several pillows to surround the picture.

"Really?" Paige questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Mhm" Paige simply walked over to the chest and took the protective crystals out.

"These should work perfectly" she smiled, admiring her work.


	18. The Truth?

"I stand by my statement of everything being so retro" Peyton whispered as she spun around in a circle, admiring the living room.

"This isn't retro!" Piper was shocked that Peyton was saying such a thing about the beginning of the millennium. "If you think this is retro, I should take you to the seventies".

"That's ancient" Peyton said as she made her way to the piano and sat on the bench. Piper noticed her niece's sudden lack of interest in the conversation and turned to see her running her fingers along the keys.

"I remember this thing" Peyton smiled. "How come we got rid of this?"

"Because when a demon breaks it every few months you eventually go broke" Piper playfully jested as she took a seat on the piano bench next to Peyton. "One day we decided it was more important to feed you instead of fixing it".

"Man, I loved this thing."

"So did your mom" Piper smiled.

Peyton didn't have a response to the statement. She was still having trouble knowing who her mother was, and especially being compared to her. "Can I play?"

"Hmm, let me see". Piper got up from the bench and began to walk around the manor as it was seventeen years ago. She turned and saw Prue's coat on the hook and walked over to it. She could tell Prue was gone because her car keys weren't on the end table under the mirror.

She plucked the coat from the hook and gently placed her arms inside. Comfort surrounded her as Prue's perfume engulfed her.

She did this every few years with clothing in the attic that belonged to her mom and grams, but it never smelt as real as it did now. Prue had probably only worn it a few days ago.

She walked around the whole house, getting distracted by nostalgic items throughout. When she landed in the bedroom area she yelled down to Peyton, "Go ahead! No one's here".

Not even a second later, the sound of Ode to Joy could be heard throughout the Manor. Piper smiled and walked into her old room.

She looked to make sure they were in the right time period. Leo still only had a drawer filled with boxers, a pair of jeans and a few flannel shirts. It was definitely the right time period.

Until Melinda was born, she hadn't succeeded in convincing him to have a bigger wardrobe. A baby spitting up on clothes many times a day can change a boy's mind very quickly.

Piper made her way to the attic to find what she was looking for. She was hoping that she could see a spell from the Book of Shadows. If she didn't copy it directly, then she was hoping it wouldn't disappear until after she had it memorized. If she wanted to make a statement to the Source, she'd need the spell. They weren't sure why it had disappeared, but it had.

It was then she noticed Prue's car pull into the driveway and the doors began to open.

Piper flew out of the attic and down the stairs. She quickly pulled Peyton away from the piano and to the ground before sliding behind the couch.

Just as their legs were hidden, a pair of footsteps could be heard by the front door.

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't hear that?" A familiar voice asked. Peyton knew who the voice probably was since she didn't recognize it and Piper was now shaking slightly.

"I just think you're avoiding the question" Phoebe giggled as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"I just don't think I need to answer that question for my sister" Prue grinned as she joined Phoebe on the next couch.

"Don't be such a prude. Piper and I talk about sex all the time".

Peyton turned to her aunt and gave her a look of absolute horror. Piper simply shook her head and mouthed "so not true".

Back in the present, Paige and Phoebe were preparing dinner while discussing what had gone on the past few days. "I haven't seen Piper that hysterical since Prue" Phoebe sighed, as she pulled a pot off the burner.

"Yeah, when she tried to kill me..."

"Maybe it's best that she's literally in the past right now trying to find the spell. Hopefully she can get some closure finally."

"What was she like?" Melinda asked as she sat down in the chair beside Phoebe and took a cup of coffee into her hand.

"Prue? She was amazing. Phoebe closed her eyes and stretched her hand out to her niece. "Every time I close my eyes and concentrate on it, I get flashes of her. It must be because of my power."

Flashes of Prue's smile cascaded through her mind, giving her the peace she needed.

Patrice smiled at her aunt. She had been able to watch them over the years but wasn't able to understand loss other than the loss of her sister who she was still able to see. The feeling that Phoebe had of not knowing wasn't plausible in her mind.

"What are we going to do with this demon?" Paige asked, quickly changing the conversation. The recent events had made the manor a very depressing and unknown place for her just like when she first met the Halliwells.

"Good question" Phoebe began as she began to make her way up the stairs towards the attic where he was still caged in. The demon had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time the family bantered. He simply held his eyes closed tight after the previous demon was killed.

"Well we have to kill him, but he just seems so passive and hasn't really done anything. It makes you feel bad." Phoebe added, crossing the room to her sister.

A small gasp came from Patrice in the corner of the room. "Kill?" Her angelic mind had never been exposed to the true reality of death.

"He knows too much" Melinda leaned in to whisper into the angelic teen's ear. All Patrice could

Phoebe's eyes wandered to her innocent niece and back to the demon. Even she couldn't rationalize harming the demon that had barely tried to escape or attack them yet. Then again, that was unusual for a demon. He had to be up to something.

"Go check on the others" Phoebe ordered Melinda. The half whitelighter hesitated before quickly making her way down the stairs.

Once she had listened carefully to make sure Melinda has gone down stairs she refocused her attention. She closed her eyes tight and thought, "Cole, if you can hear me please come home from work as soon as possible". She had perfected calling for her husband through her thoughts by now.

She looked straight into the demon's eyes, hoping to get a hint as to what he was up to. He kept the gaze between them going for several moments.

He was determined to hold the gaze until it quickly shifted to the left where Paige was. This shift in the gaze only lasted for a brief moment before a grin was plastered upon his face. Phoebe and Patrice both turned to see what caught his attention.

Just as she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Phoebe's arms were pulled behind her back into a lock and her mouth was immediately covered by a steady hand. She could see that Paige had already been detained and quickly turned her attention to her niece.

Patrice simply stood there in shock. She knew her aunts wanted her to do something but she couldn't figure out what. She didn't know how to use her powers yet and couldn't tell what her mind wanted her to do - stay and fight or run.

Phoebe began shaking frantically, trying to get Patrice to run for help and to get away. The Source had wanted to get an angelic child since Peyton escaped. She had always wondered why he hadn't gone after her since. But it was because he already knew her flaw.

Patrice turned to run out of the attic for help, but as soon as she did she flew into the chest of another demon. His arms quickly wrapped around her and forced her into his grip. Seconds later, her mouth was covered. That was when she realized that she should have screamed.

She looked to her aunts for support but all she could see was absolute panic and fear in Paige's eyes and anger in Phoebe's.

"Stein, don't be too rough with the passive one. The source wants her to see this". The demon holding Patrice pulled a knife from his side and placed it along the teen's neck.

Phoebe began to shake vigorously, attempting to thrash her legs about but something was preventing it. Both demons laughed at her attempts. Patrice's lips tightened in fear, but she refused to give the demon the reaction he wanted. That was something she learned from watching her sister over the years.

Phoebe simply watched as the demon shimmered away with her niece and she felt the one holding her follow simultaneously. She turned as fast as she could, trying to grip on to his clothing so she could follow, but he was too far gone by then.

"Damnit!" she cursed, kicking a crystal across the room.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt her" Paige stated, making her way to her sister. Phoebe began running her hand along the area her niece had just been standing on, hoping to get a premonition.

"We don't actually know that though" Phoebe sighed as she sat down on the old couch. Paige sat down next to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"We can fix this ... I know we can".

Moments later Cole shimmered in with a sombre look on his face.

"I know" was all he mumbled as he looked down to where Patrice was just standing. "There?"

"How do you know?"Paige's scepticism was still always present around Cole.

"Ever since the Source figured out that Prue had children he's made it his mission to find them" Cole began as he continued to slowly scan the area of the floor where Patrice was taken.

"There has been a constant bounty towards them – but he wants them alive. He's been trying to have both of them on Earth for years since he knew if he killed Peyton Patrice would never set foot on Earth. Especially if we figured out that he was waiting for them".

"That's sick". Paige got up from the couch and began to pace. She couldn't sit still at a time like this.

"... Why them?" Was all that could escape Phoebe's lips.

"Prue is the Source's only true enemy. She is his counterpart since she is the first born. That's why he's been backing off since she died. He no longer saw you guys as a threat until he found out about Peyton."

"So, he wants to kill her children too? I know they're mortal enemies but isn't killing her enough?"

"Prue was the only one who could kill him" Cole made sure he was looking directly into his wife's eyes now. "He's convinced her ability to do so was passed onto one or both of the girls. There's no other reason for them to exist – especially Peyton with a mortal body."

Everything began to make too much sense to Phoebe now. She never knew why Peyton has a mortal body or even existed but she didn't want to question it. She always saw Peyton as a blessing and miracle, but now she was beginning to see the bigger picture. This was something that had the Elders written all over it.

"Leo!" She screamed for her brother in law. She needed answers and fast. Questions like - if Peyton was a mortal so she could come to Earth to kill the Source, then why Patrice? The Elders always had an alternative motive.

"Okay, why do you know this and what are you doing?" Paige interrogated the half demon who was now running his fingers along the floor.

"I knew all about Prue so of course I was able to piece possibilities when Peyton came. I needed to protect her and all of you" he looked to Phoebe so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I'm going to follow their trail" was the last thing he said before he shimmered away leaving Phoebe confused and even more worried.

"LEO!"


End file.
